Fantasy Is Not A Crime
by Jan2StaMuse
Summary: Dreams of an intimate nature are making Kate question her budding friendship with Megan. M-rated for nudity. Set some time after "Going Viral Part 2". AU obviously.
1. Dreams

**Author's Note: This is my first BOP/Kegan fic. It's just a little something I came up with after watching "Going Viral Pt. 2" for the millionth time. I wrote it pretty quickly so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. Don't even know if it makes any sense. Please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

_A soothing, steady flow of hot water cascaded down Kate's shoulders as, for the first time in hours, she allowed herself a moment of relaxation. It was her reward. The solitude, the calming silence of such a confined space—she needed it after a demanding day at the MEO. Sitting in her office for hours filling out reports and walking around the building wearing stilettos was beginning to take a toll on her body. Although nothing was more exhausting than having to deal with Megan Hunt and her exasperating personality on a daily basis. But she enjoyed the challenge, even if she would never admit it to anyone._

_From the beginning, the redhead intrigued her, even fascinated her. Megan was a complicated person—beautiful, driven, and misunderstood—but she also possessed an allure, a charm that could easily disarm Kate. It was perhaps the reason why she let her get away with so much, break so many rules. Kate chuckled at the absurd thought and closed her eyes, moaning pleasurably as she massaged her neck and lower back._

_"If only someone else could be doing this for me," she said in a low, husky voice._

_Since her breakup with Todd, Kate hadn't done much dating. Being the Chief Medical Examiner was a full time job and it left her with very little time for a social life. A drink with a colleague at a local bar was as close to a date as Kate had gotten in the last couple of months. On recent occasions, that colleague had been Megan. They found it a bit awkward at first—Kate especially, given their history—but gradually warmed up to the idea of each other's company. Whether the added bonus of alcohol made it seem tolerable, the two always ended up having a good time._

_"Stranger things have happened," Kate mumbled as she shut the water off. Sliding the shower curtain aside, she reached for the Indian cotton towel she'd just purchased but came up empty handed. Kate frowned. "Speaking of strange..." She slid the curtain further aside and gasped slightly as, through the steam, she caught sight of a figure standing by the door._

_Kate instinctively took a step back and used the shower curtain to cover her nude form. Her hidden hand reached for the shampoo bottle—the closest thing to a weapon she could think of using. "Who- who are you?" An incredibly dumb question, she thought, considering the circumstances._

_The steam cleared and the figure's face was revealed._

_"Megan?" Kate let out a sigh of relief and eased her grip on the shower curtain and heavy bottle. "What the hell are you doing here?" She took notice of the redhead's attire—or lack thereof. "And why are you... only wearing a towel? My towel."_

_Megan walked up to the bathtub and pried the curtain from Kate's grasp until she reluctantly released it. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Don't worry about unimportant details, Dr. Murphy."_

_Speechless and feeling slightly self-conscious, the blonde crossed her legs and covered her breasts with her arms. In stunned amazement, she watched as Megan dropped her towel and stepped into the bathtub, standing directly in front of her. Kate stepped back and turned away, trying to figure out what the hell and why the hell this was all happening. Why was Megan there? How did she get in? How did she even find out where she lived when no one else knew? But most importantly, why wasn't she putting a stop to it? She was her superior._

_"Feeling shy all of a sudden?" Megan asked, reaching for Kate's face and slowly turning it towards hers. "Why won't you look at me? You're anything BUT shy."_

_The blonde chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Glad to hear you remember what I am." She'd found her voice again. "Oh wait, I'm guessing you don't since you're in my apartment, naked, and in my bathtub!"_

_Megan threw her hands up in the air. "Hey, you're the one who asked for this."_

_Kate crossed her arms and frowned in confusion. "Asked for what, exactly?"_

_"This." She grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and pushed her forward until she was practically pressed up against the wall._

_"Hey! What are you-" Her sentence was cut short by the quick gasp that escaped her lips as Megan began massaging her shoulders. Those hands of her's were soft and gentle—just like she'd always imagined—and they knew exactly what they were doing. Megan paid extra attention to the tense muscles in the blonde's neck, which seemed to be causing her the most discomfort. It was pure bliss and Kate couldn't help but moan at the sensations the impromptu massage was creating. She wanted more—much more._

_Megan's slender hands left her shoulders and teasingly made their down the sides of her body. Kate gasped and closed her eyes as a finger lightly grazed the side of her breast. They came to a stop at her hips; her thumbs began working their magic on her lower back. Again, the massage elicited a few incoherent words accompanied by a loud, pleasure-filled moan. Megan smiled, satisfied with her work, and took a step closer. Kate could feel heat radiating from the redhead's equally naked body on her back, her warm breath upon her neck. Megan's hands started traveling forward, briefly caressing Kate's toned stomach, then upwards towards her ample breasts. With her palms and using a circular motion, she teased the already erect nipples until the blonde threw her head back in ecstasy. It was all so erotic, so arousing, and it was getting out of hand. But she couldn't bring herself to put a stop to it. She missed the feeling of having someone's hands exploring every inch of her body._

_Still, it was wrong._

_"Megan... Stop." She did, much to her disappointment. She turned around and faced the redhead, overwhelmed by their close proximity. Megan's lips looked so enticing, so inviting. But, no. She couldn't—shouldn't. "What exactly is happening here?"_

_"I should've guessed you were going to ask something cliché." Kate scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?"_

_"Enlighten me."_

_"You asked for a massage; that's what I'm giving you." She paused then added, "And then some."_

_"Clearly," she deadpanned._

_"Hey, I don't see you trying to stop me."_

_Kate blushed. She'd been caught. But before she had the chance to say another word, Megan grabbed her face and crashed her lips against hers. Kate, taken aback, didn't reciprocate and pushed her away. They stood for a few seconds just staring at each other, breathing heavily, trying to decide just how far they were willing to let this all go._

_"To hell with it," Kate said before finally letting herself get lost in the intensity of the moment. Megan pushed her up against the cold wall, devouring her full lips, and running her hands up and down her body. She sought her breasts again—this time with her mouth—and bit the nipple before soothing it with a few light flicks of the tongue. Kate tunneled her fingers through Megan's hair and pulled her closer, demanding more. She complied and began feathering kisses down her abdomen. The blonde's breathing hitched as Megan looked up at her, smiling devilishly, as she slipped a finger between her legs and..._

Kate bolted upright, startled awake by the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She looked at the time.

6:30 a.m.

"Not this again," she mumbled. Dreams of an erotic nature involving Megan Hunt had been wreaking havoc on Kate's slumber for over a week. And every night they seemed to be escalating in intensity. She was at the point where she was beginning to dread going to bed for fear of what might happen between them the next time she closed her eyes. Though Kate had never seen Megan naked, every time she saw her at work she couldn't help picturing her in that state of undress. Worse still was having to sit next to her at the bar, drinking, and discussing their love lives in great detail. It wasn't something she was accustomed to doing but the alcohol loosened her tongue. Unfortunately, it also put more images in Kate's head; they fueled the dreams.

They were set to go out for drinks again later that night, but she wasn't entirely sure she'd be up for it. Coming face to face with Megan at work was going to be awkward enough; she could only imagine what it would be like sitting next to each other at a booth. Cancelling seemed like her only option, though she still hadn't come up with a good enough excuse. Megan was very perceptive and could easily tell when a person was lying. Avoiding her all day, too, would seem unprofessional and downright juvenile, plus it would waken suspicions. They were both grown, confident women who should be able to sit down and have a mature discussion about it.  
Easier said than done, she thought.

Kate climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, fighting to keep the images in her dream out of her head without much success.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Denial

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement! I'll try to update as often as I'm able to :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

"Ethan."

"Huh?" He looked around the room searching for the face behind the voice. It sounded feminine and oddly familiar. Assuming it was Megan, Ethan turned toward her office and found her busy with work of her own—everyone was. He shook his head, concerned, and returned to his typing. "I'm hearing voices."

Seconds later he heard it again.

"Ethan!" The voice sounded anxious, impatient, and definitely feminine. He turned his chair in its direction and as he spotted Kate standing just a few feet away by the morgue entrance, relief immediately washed over him.

He wasn't losing his mind after all.  
She waved him over.

"Oh, Dr. Murphy, for a minute there I thought I was-"

Kate grabbed him by the arm and abruptly pulled him aside. She was a lot stronger than she appeared to be. "Keep your voice down."

"Why?" he asked amused.

Ignoring his query, Kate cleared her throat and then paused, realizing how ridiculous her next sentence was going to sound. "Is... is Dr. Hunt in her... office?"

"Yes. Do you want me to-"

"No!" she quickly answered, chuckling nervously. So much for subtlety and behaving rationally, thought Kate. She had to tone it down. "No. That's not necessary. I'll catch up with her later. She's, uh, probably busy."

Ethan eyed her curiously, almost suspiciously. Dr. Kate Murphy—whose confidence and grace was rivaled only by that of Dr. Hunt's—stood before him fidgeting with her cell phone and acting uncharacteristically nervous. It was strange, unnatural. "Is everything all right, Dr. Murphy?"

She looked toward Megan's office cringing then turned back to Ethan. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Her phone vibrated. She took quick glance at the screen and read the text message.

It was from Megan.

_Where are you?! I've been trying to reach you ALL day_.

Kate started chewing on her manicured nail. It was a bad habit—one she'd gotten rid of years and years ago. But stressful situations like the one she was currently facing made her regress. She wasn't proud of it but it calmed her nerves. "Excuse me. I'm wanted in the, um... lab." Kate offered a quick smile and then walked away, exiting through the opposite side of the morgue.

"Ethan?" Megan stood outside of her office, hands on her hips.

Ethan sprinted across the hall, nearly tripping as he arrived at her side. "Yes?"

"Was that just Kate?"

He swallowed nervously and nodded. As much as he admired and respected Megan, Ethan had also grown to fear her. She had a distinctive look in her eyes that, depending on the circumstances, could either put him at ease or send him cowering out of the room. She had that effect on everyone—except Kate. At the moment, she was giving him the second, more intimidating glare. Ethan smiled nervously in return and waited, just waited. She seemed irritated, and like Kate, on edge. Nothing new, really, but just as unsettling. "Dr. Murphy just asked if you were in your office."

"Why didn't she come look for herself?" Ethan shrugged. He'd been wondering the same thing. "And I just texted her too." Megan sighed impatiently. "If the elusive Chief decides to let herself be seen again, give her this. It's for the Hyndeman case." She handed him a file and returned to her office.

Ethan plopped down on his chair and replayed the last few moments in his head. Not one second of what had transpired made sense. The most logical explanation for Kate's irrational behavior was that she and Megan were fighting. But, again, it didn't make sense. He and Curtis were often witness to their little skirmishes and nothing—aside from the usual case-related disagreements—had occurred... thus far.

* * *

Megan was never one to concern herself with trivialities such as whom she was getting along with or whom she'd befriended at the MEO. At least not the former, career driven Megan Hunt whose life was turned upside down—both figuratively and literally—by a car accident. 'A blessing in disguise' someone once called it. Family came second, perhaps third, in her lengthy list of priorities. Friendships, a necessity to many but irrelevant to her, came dead last. But so much had changed since then. Megan had changed thanks, in no small part, to the people in her life—Kate in particular. On numerous occasions she had encouraged her to try to take an interest in her colleagues, build friendships. And so she did, with initial disastrous results. It all worked out eventually.

Their relationship, however, could never be clearly defined. It wasn't until Kate had been struck down with the deadly virus that they realized how much they cared about each other—as one would care for a friend. In the weeks following the ordeal, everyone began noticing how the two seemed to have grown closer and had been getting along better—most of the time. Megan and Kate were strong minded, opinionated women. No one expected them to see eye to eye on every case. Still, it was a vast improvement.

Recently, though, something had changed. Kate wasn't replying to her messages; she wasn't returning her calls; and at the last minute, she had backed out of assisting her on a case. Kate was doing the impossible to avoid coming anywhere near her; she couldn't have made it more obvious. It was so unlike Kate Murphy and it was worrying Megan more than she cared to admit.

"Megan. Hello?"

Startled, she looked up from the microscope and noticed Peter standing in front of her desk. A knowing smile—the one that irritated the hell out of Megan—was pulling at the corners of his mouth. A personal question or witty remark usually followed it. And she wasn't in the mood for either one. "What?"

"That slide—you've been staring at it for the last ten minutes." He grabbed her notepad and gave it a quick glance. "Not taking any notes today?"

"Peter."

"Something on your mind?"

"Well..." They'd been working together for nearly three years—enough time for two people to build mutual trust. And they had, to a degree. She'd become accustomed to confiding in him, and on rare occasions, following his unsolicited advise. Talking to him about Kate's recent behavior should've been easy yet the word tumbled out of her mouth like an involuntary reflex. "No."

Peter shot her a skeptic glance; he wasn't easily fooled, especially not by Megan. She didn't flinch while answering or gave any indication that she was lying, but he knew her well enough. Over the years he'd also learned that pressing her for an answer would get him nowhere—it never did—so he decided to drop it. For the time being. "Alright."

"So did you want something or did you just come in here to disturb me?"

Peter chuckled. "The results for the powdery substance Ethan found under the victim's fingernails are in."

"And?"

"It's eye shadow."

"Nothing unusual for a makeup artist; she was bound to get some under her nails."

"Right, but mixed in with the eye shadow were traces of cocaine." He handed Megan the file. "Now, CSU combed through every inch of that apartment and found no evidence of drug use. So how did it end up under her nails?"

"Casey's next of kin is on her way. I'll ask her about it."

Peter nodded and started toward the door. Before exiting, though, he turned around and decided to try again. "You sure everything is okay? Lacey-"

"Lacey's fine. I'm fine, but..." Megan hesitated before continuing. She wanted to approach the subject casually without seeming too eager or secretive. A part of her wanted to believe that it was all a big misunderstanding, that she was imagining things. But a bigger, more prominent part told her otherwise. "Have you... seen Kate... today?"

He furrowed his brow, taken aback by the unusual question. "A few minutes ago in the break room. She was in there with Curtis. Why?"

She pursed her lips trying to keep her building irritation and diminishing patience from showing. "Just wonder-" Out of the corner of her eye, Megan spotted Kate making her way toward her office. She crossed her arms across her chest, leaned back on her chair, and raised her eyebrows. "Speak of the devil," she mumbled.

Kate knocked once, noting Peter's confusion and Megan's tight lipped smile. "Am I... interrupting?"

"Nope," Peter answered as he exited. "She's all yours."

Under normal circumstances Kate would've responded with a sarcastic remark or dismissed the phrase entirely. But the commonly used expression had taken a different, more suggestive meaning since the erotic dreams began invading her sleep. She laughed uncomfortably and her cheeks reddened slightly as she stepped inside the office. Kate cleared her throat and took a second to compose herself. She approached Megan's desk cautiously, avoiding eye contact and wringing her perspiring hands behind her back—another habit she'd recently developed. "The victim's next of kin is here. A friend, apparently."

Megan watched Kate for a moment, her body language, her tone of voice. Something was amiss, though nothing about her appearance supported her theory. The blonde presented the picture of perfection with her obscenely expensive dress—Megan recognized the brand and design—tan stilettos, and flawless golden mane. Her eyes, however, revealed much more. She looked tired, nervous, troubled.

Wordlessly, Megan closed the file Peter had just brought to her and removed the slide from under the microscope lens. As she stood, she grabbed her purse and retrieved her cell phone. "Twenty messages today alone, and not one of them got answered. I go to your office and you're not there—nowhere, in fact. At least not where I'm concerned. What's going on with you today, this week? You're the Chief; how the hell are you supposed to inform the victim's family about the cause of death when the M.E. can't even get a hold of you?" Kate scoffed and finally looked up at Megan. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Although the redhead had every right to be upset, Kate felt there were more important things to tend to. She had to set aside whatever discomfort she'd been feeling and focus on the case. A murder investigation always took precedence over personal conflicts among the staff. They were professionals; it was time to act professionally—herself included. "Not now, Megan." She shot her a defiant glare. "Are you coming or not?"

Annoyed, Megan removed her lab coat, tossed it on the chair and started toward the door. Kate closed her eyes and exhaled slowly as the image from her dream of Megan disrobing before her resurfaced.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath before turning slowly and following Megan out of the office.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Frustration

**Author's Note: Just a quick chapter to move things along. And once again, thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

Kate had been working with the deceased since she was in her twenties. Yet, she still found it difficult to talk to the victim's family—biological or extended—about the way their loved ones perished. They often sat across the conference table inconsolable, asking for the 'Why?' when she and Megan could only provide them the 'How?' In turn, their feelings of helplessness, uncertainty often lead them to lash out at everyone, especially the people at the MEO. But everyone understood their pain and sympathized with the families.

Their current case proved to be no less heart wrenching. Sitting before them was Mel Chase, the victim's friend, crying quietly and struggling to speak.

"Have you known Casey long, ?" asked Megan in a soothing tone. She and Kate were seated in their usual places, the gap between their chairs wider than on previous occasions.

"We met in college in an Economics class about nine years ago." Through the tears she chuckled softly. "I didn't like her very much back then."

"Why?"

"Our personalities—I was guarded, a bit awkward, and she was the exact opposite. Confident, beautiful, tall. I guess you could say I was jealous of her. But when we got paired up for a project and got to know each other... we hit it off. I was her only family. She was estranged from her brother and her parents died a few years ago." Finding herself without a tissue, Mel began dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

The two women reacted, simultaneously reaching for the tissue box. In doing so, Megan's fingertips grazed the back of Kate's hand and she withdrew it immediately. She looked up, momentarily meeting the redheads puzzled expression—she expected no less. Again, Kate was reminded of her dream; the way Megan's soft hands caressed and massaged the length of her shoulders then slithered down her back. The moment they came in contact with the side of her breast and sent her into a frenzy. She inhaled slowly, crossing her legs and taking a sip of water.

"We found traces of cocaine under her fingernails," Kate continued. "Any idea where that may have come from?"

Mel shook her head. "Then again, I wouldn't know. I haven't seen much of Casey lately. She'd been acting strange."

Megan sat up. "How so?"

"She slowly started pulling away. I tried talking to her on numerous occasions, ask her what's been going on, but she always evaded me or we ended up getting into an argument." Mel sighed ruefully. "I should have kept trying..." She trailed off as the tears emerged once again.

"You remained a friend nonetheless. Most people would've given up. You didn't. But something was definitely troubling Casey." Megan paused, briefly looking over her shoulder at Kate, then turned back to Mel. "And that's what we're going to find out."

Kate shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Part of that comment was obviously directed at her. "Dr. Hunt is one of the best medical examiners the department's got to offer. Casey's in good hands."

Megan couldn't help rolling her eyes at the compliment. She continued to watch Kate, noting her continuous swallowing and clearing of her throat, her flushed cheeks. She'd never seen her boss in that state. It was strangely amusing.

"Again, we're very sorry for your loss," she added.

They stood as Mel began gathering her things. "Thank you... both." She shook their hands, offered a sad smile and left the two women standing in silence.

"Excuse me," Kate said seconds later as she brushed past Megan and left the conference room. Megan stayed put, shaking her head and watching as the blonde disappeared down the hall. Many doubted it but she actually possessed a great deal of patience—a requirement in the field of Pathology and in life. Her current situation with Kate more than proved it, though she was doing a spectacular job at wearing it thin.

* * *

_Sexual frustration_, thought Kate as she rushed into the ladies' room at the end of the hall. _Nothing else._

Placing a hand over her chest, Kate worked to steady her racing heart. After locking the door, she moved over to sink and stared at her reflection. Her cheeks were flushed, her normally blue irises had darkened, the warmth between her legs was beginning to spread. All the signs were there—they'd been there for a while—and they went far beyond curiosity or frustration.

Kate had spent the past couple days trying to convince herself that her lack of a sex life had been responsible for the dreams, the arousal she'd experienced minutes ago at Megan's touch. But she knew herself better than that. The dreaded dreams, their content, had forced her to confront the truth; the reasoning behind her avoidance of the redhead.

"Dear God, I'm attracted to Megan." Overwhelmed, the blonde pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. The realization filled her with both a sense of relief and turmoil. Her coming up with an excuse for cancelling drinks with Megan—their weekly ritual—seemed more imperative now than earlier that morning.

She glanced at her watch. 4:55 p.m. There was no more putting it off.

Determined, Kate quickly ran her hands under some cold water—they'd, once again, been perspiring profusely—before stepping out of the washroom.

Megan took a seat in the break room, coffee mug in one hand, cell phone in the other, reading a text message she'd received.

_Can't make it tonight. Heading home early. Rain check?_

"Rain check? Of course!" Megan muttered sarcastically as she replied.

_Fine._

She'd been expecting such a message and was surprised she hadn't done it earlier. It was yet another item added the list of oddities in the blonde's recent behavior, though one stood out: her exaggerated reaction to Megan's accidental touch during their meeting with Casey's friend. Rather than strange, it had come off as downright insulting. No one had ever shown that level disdain toward her. Had it been one of the many people who disliked her and had an acceptable reason to do so, Megan would've brushed it off and moved on. There was no room for that kind of negativity or foolishness in her life.

This was different though.

Despite their rocky start, over time, Megan had grown to admire Kate, respect her both as a colleague and a girlfriend. She missed having the Chief around; having those stunning features staring back her, her trademark roll of the eyes, her smirk as they teased one another. The woman was pleasing to the eye—she'd noticed that from the beginning. Kate was also the only person with whom she could argue incessantly about pointless topics and still emerge feeling victorious—even if there was no victory to be gained. They were equally matched and the challenge had become an essential part of her day. Without it, Megan had been finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on her work. And nobody found it more impossible to believe than Megan herself.

The tablet resting on her lap chimed repeatedly, indicating the arrival of Casey's eagerly awaited blood work. She scrolled down the page, skimming over the report, and smiled as the results confirmed what she'd been suspecting all along: the young woman was clean. Nothing but a small dosage of Prozac was found in her system.

"The mystery deepens," mumbled Megan as she stood and headed back to her office. There was more work to do though she couldn't put Kate out of her mind.

* * *

Panting and covered in sweat Kate grunted as her gloved knuckles made contact with the sensitive flesh of her instructor's palm. He winced, taken aback by the strength of the single blow. She retreated, wasting no time in delivering another blow followed by a high kick that barely missed his jaw.

"Whoa! Kate," he said. "Take it easy."

She chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just a bit...wound up."

He dodged yet another fist. "I can tell." He stopped the other oncoming fist by grabbing her wrist. "But I think you've had enough. We've been at it for almost an hour. I don't want you to injure yourself."

"Come on, just a few... more minutes," she pleaded in-between breaths.

"No." He released her wrist and started removing his own gloves. "We're done."

She sighed, grabbing her towel. "Fine."

Being Chief Medical Examiner was a stressful job. There were people to please, deadlines to meet, budgets to balance, cases to solve... employees to keep in check. It came with the territory. But as Kate Murphy had recently discovered the best way to eliminates one's frustrations and worries—or at least silence them temporarily—was to do a bit of Kickboxing. The strenuous workout was her only way of achieving that goal.

After leaving the ME's office, Kate managed to persuade her instructor to squeeze one more session into his busy schedule. She needed a way to release the tension, let off some steam, clear her head. But that session had come to an end and all she was left with was a sore shoulder. Reluctantly, she took a quick shower, got dressed, and headed home. Though Kate felt no less relieved, her body needed to rest.

It also needed Megan.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Lust

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Just a few more chapters to go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

_Megan's lips momentarily abandoned their assault on Kate's pout as they began feathering kisses down her toned abdomen. Taking advantage of her kneeling position, she grabbed hold of the blonde's leg and placed it over her shoulder. Megan looked up at Kate, cocking an eyebrow and smiling at the view this new position provided. It granted her better access to the one thing she'd been craving. The redhead chuckled provocatively, hungrily, as she began kissing and licking the inside of her silky thigh. A throaty, playful giggle—one Megan had never heard but found incredibly sexy—escaped Kate's lips. Megan inhaled the intoxicating aroma of the blonde's sex, salivating in anticipation, wanting to taste her, please her. Using her free hand, she parted the folds and began lapping at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kate gasped sharply, throwing her head back and squirming beneath Megan's firm grasp. Pleased, the redhead then slipped a sole digit into the slick, swollen depth of her center, thrusting in and out in even motions. Kate gasped again, louder, biting down on her bottom lip, grasping the shower curtain for support. The overwhelming sensations rippled through her body nearly causing her knee to buckle under her own weight. _

_"Megan..." she whispered hoarsely._

_ "Hmm?" _

_"Bed... now."_

_ Megan looked up at Kate, dragging circles around her clit one more time before removing her finger. She placed it in her mouth as she stood and smiled. "Whatever you say, Chief." She kissed Kate furiously, letting the blonde taste herself and savor what she'd been enjoying. _

_After a few breathless seconds, Kate pulled back. "Why can't you do what I say at work too? I am your boss, you know."_

_ Megan laughed. "I like to piss you off." She pulled the blonde closer and captured her plump bottom lip. "You look sexy when you're pissed off." _

_Kate sniffed a chuckle. "And here I thought you were just being difficult." She raised an eyebrow, grabbed Megan's hand and led them out of the bathroom._

_They stumbled backwards into the bedroom kissing frantically, their tongues battling for dominance—much like they did at work. Megan moaned appreciatively as Kate buried her hands in her long red tresses and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. They stood at the foot of the bed for a minute before Kate finally fell onto it and brought Megan down with her. The redhead giggled as she straddled her leg and descended on Kate's full lips once again. Her hands resumed their exploration of the blonde's body, lingering on her ample breasts, squeezing them, kneading them. Kate arched into her touch and grabbed her hand, leading it down to where she most needed it._

_ "I want you in me. Now." _

_Megan complied. Hovering above Kate, she positioned herself between her legs and then flashed her a smile —that charming smile that allowed her to get away with so much. Slowly, she eased a finger into her center, shortly followed by a second, and began thrusting. Kate shuddered, her hips rising to meet her every move. The redhead grinned and sped up her pace. Utilizing her thumb, she pressed against the sensitive clit and watched at Kate's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Megan brought her lips to the blonde's neck and trailed light kisses up to her ear. _

_"Meg-" Kate could feel her walls clenching around Megan's fingers. _

_"Come for me, Kate," she whispered, thrusting harder, deeper, faster. "Now..."_

_ "Megan... Megan..."_

Kate's eyes snapped open and she sat up, breathing heavily and feeling disoriented. "Oh, God..." She ran the back of her hand across her forehead, wiping away droplets of perspiration. Her lips were dry—no doubt from panting—and the throbbing between her legs continued as though Megan were still thrusting and caressing that sweet spot within her. She could still feel the redhead's lips as they traveled down her body; their silkiness and warmth as they latched on to her clit. Kate's breathing became erratic again, her arousal becoming too overwhelming. The dream—it had, by far, been the most vivid, most intense and pleasing of the lot. She almost wished it hadn't ended so soon, partly because she'd actually enjoyed it. Kate turned to look at the time. 7:09 a.m.

"Shit!" She was due at work in less than an hour and hadn't even showered or eaten breakfast.

Following the previous night's workout, she felt famished and sore. Kate threw the sheets aside and quickly climbed out of bed. As she padded around the room barefoot searching for her slippers, she noticed, for the first time since she'd woken up, the mess on the floor. The comforter and her extra pillow lay scattered all over the carpeted area beside her bed. Kate shook her head in disbelief; she must have done it at some point during the night and had absolutely no recollection of it. Her recent, and near constant, tossing and turning were to blame.

"To hell with the slippers," she said and headed toward the bathroom. She had to get ready in record time. But then her cell phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. Kate stopped, turned on her heel, and went to retrieve it. It was a text message from Peter letting her know there had been another, more promising arrest in the Hyndeman case. She sighed, relieved. Another message then followed.

_Megan's been asking about you. Yesterday, especially. Asked if I had seen you around. Care to elaborate?_

Kate scoffed, replying only to the first message, and set the phone back down in its place. Her personal life was going to remain just that: personal. But as she removed her sleeping clothes and stepped under the hot shower, Kate began to wonder when had Megan suddenly become part of her personal life.

And why wasn't she opposed to the idea?

* * *

Having just arrived from the precinct, Megan sat in her car in the underground parking garage of the Medical Examiner's Office, reading through her messages.

_Mom, forgot to to tell you. Going to Morgan's after school. Won't be home 'til after dinner. Love you!_

She sighed. "Oh, Lace." The girl had a habit of letting her know about her after school activities—particularly the recreational type—via text message hours after they'd last seen each other. It always struck Megan as suspicious, but Lacey had proven herself to be a responsible young lady. She trusted her.

_Alright. Be careful and behave. Love you._

Megan grabbed her purse off the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. As she walked toward the entrance, she heard a familiar sound echoing through the garage; the clicking of heels against the pavement. An involuntary smile split her face. Glancing over her shoulder, Megan spotted the Chief—clad in a trench coat and figure hugging black leather dress—approaching. _Wow,_ she thought. It was the first time she, or anyone, really, had seen Kate wearing such a provocative yet work-appropriate outfit. Leather suited the woman... very well. And Megan couldn't help admiring her boss' spectacular figure.

Megan turned and continued walking.

"Dr. Hunt," Kate said.

Although she was still annoyed, Megan had purposely slowed down her pace to allow Kate to catch up to her. For reasons she couldn't quite comprehend—or cared to acknowledge—she felt the need to talk to the blonde, ask her how she was doing, maybe obtain some answers.

"Dr. Murphy," Megan replied simply. She glanced down at her phone, checking the time, and pressed for the elevator. "You're unusually late today."

Kate turned to the redhead and smirked. "You're very perceptive."

Confused, Megan frowned and turned to look at her. Though she appeared to have returned to her usual, confident self, there was still something different about Kate. No longer did she seem tired, nervous, or troubled. But once again, her piercing blue eyes revealed more. They hid something and it intrigued Megan.

"I see you're feeling better," she commented.

The elevator arrived and Kate walked in, pressing for the seventh floor. Megan followed. "Yeah, I, uh, haven't been myself lately. I've had... a lot on my mind, and..." She paused, struggling to come up with the right words, and turned to face the redhead. "And... I... apologize for my behavior. I acted completely unprofessional."

Megan nodded once, remaining silent, and watched Kate for a few seconds. Unlike the day before, her uneasiness, discomfort, as they stood side by side talking seemed to have dissipated, though she still kept respectable amount of distance between them. The vague explanation that preceded her apology, however, left her strangely unsettled. There was more to it than Kate was willing to admit and she felt the need to find out.

They lapsed into silence.

"Oh, and congratulations. Peter just texted me saying Greg confessed to murdering Casey." Greg Capri, the victim's former friend and fellow makeup artist, had left fingerprints on the side of her face. They had missed them because the prints had been obscured by a bruise on Casey's cheek. Megan managed to find them the night before.

"Didn't get home until after nine but I had a nagging feeling we'd missed something."

"Like I told Mel, you're the best we've got, Megan."

The redhead smiled.

Silence followed again.

"So, why _are_ you late?" a curious Megan finally asked. "It's almost 8:30 a.m."

Kate had been successful at suppressing the vivid images until that moment. Caught off guard, she could feel her cheeks reddening as she struggled to come up with an appropriate response. Revealing the real reason for her tardiness would be foolish, though she felt tempted. Taking a second to regain her composure, Kate uttered the first—and most cliche—thing she could think of. "Uh... the... alarm didn't go off. Forgot to set it last night."

Megan eyed her suspiciously. She quickly noted how the blonde had gone from acting calm and collected to suddenly flustered. Her question seemed to have triggered the unusual reaction. Megan reached out to touch her shoulder, genuinely concerned. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

Kate swallowed hard and her breathing hitched as she leaned into the redhead's touch, relishing in the warmth of her hand on her shoulder. Her growing sexual frustration and accompanying erotic dreams were making it difficult for her to control her actions. She stood motionless, battling the urge to grab Megan and kiss her.

"Yeah, of course," Kate responded, fanning herself. "Just a little... hot."

Megan chuckled and removed her hand. "Maybe it's that dress. You look..." She looked her up and down, staring longer than was appropriate. "... hot."

Kate, unsure of the meaning behind the comment, laughed nervously. She cleared her throat and took as step back. "Listen, Megan. About that rain check; how's tonight sound?"

She shrugged. "Fine."

Spending time together wasn't going to make her sudden attraction to Megan disappear any quicker. But for the sake of their friendship—or whatever the hell their relationship could be classified under—Kate wanted to feel comfortable in the redhead's presence once again.

Even if she couldn't stop fantasizing about her.

The elevator came to a stop, arriving at its destination. "See you tonight, Dr. Murphy," Megan said over her shoulder as she walked out.

Kate sighed heavily, averting her eyes from the redheads swaying hips. "Yeah. Tonight."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Perspectives

**Author's Note: My apologies for the delay. As always, thank you for the reviews and your patience! I'll try to update more often.**

**Also, this chapter will contain plenty of dialogue to keep things moving along. It's turning out longer than I had anticipated but I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and random characters written on this page.**

* * *

"Hey Curtis?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think it'll last this time?" Ethan asked as he watched in stunned amazement as Megan and Kate, each donning their scrubs, exited the morgue deep in conversation. "I mean, look at them; yesterday Dr. Murphy wouldn't come within ten feet of Megan_ or_ her office—except when they went to talk to the victim's friend. And on my way back from the lab, I walked past the meeting room and even from the hall the tension was palpable. It was insane." He swiveled his chair and gestured dramatically toward the pair. "Then today they're... well, like that!"

Sighing impatiently and eager to continue his work, Curtis looked up and followed Ethan's line of sight. As he had described, the two women were indeed conversing amicably and indulging in a warm drink. Kate was perched upon the counter listening intently while Megan remained standing. They looked relaxed, comfortable—much like they had in the weeks following the outbreak.

"Uh-uh. I've stopped trying to guess what..." Curtis trailed off as the two stepped out of the break room and parted ways. In a hushed tone he then added, "But if I were you—which I'm sure as hell am glad I'm not—I'd enjoy the peace and quiet. Doesn't take much to set either one off. They're a ticking time bomb."

"I give it a week," Ethan stated after careful consideration. Women puzzled him—and vise versa—but none did so more than Megan and Kate. Their unpredictability never ceased to fascinate the young Pathologist or add a bit of excitement to an occupation most deemed as morbid and bizarre. "Maybe less."

* * *

Peter knocked twice on the door to grab her attention before walking in.

Kate looked up from the tablet and greeted him with a quick smile. "Come in."

"Just came to drop these off." He handed her a stack of files.

"Ah, thanks."

"And also to ask if you wanted to join Bud, Sam, Ethan, and I at the J Bar after work. Unfortunately, Curtis can't make it, but it's been a while and I think we're overdue."

It had been well over a year since the group had gone out and dined at the famed bar. In the past, they would meet up in the lobby of the ME's office where they would appoint a pair of designated drivers before piling into two cars and going on their way. The lucky individuals were usually Ethan and Kate. What then followed was a night filled with laughter, eating and drinking in excessive amounts. It allowed them to let loose, unwind and finally relax after an emotionally taxing week of investigating and dealing with the deceased.

"Uh," she set the tablet down on her desk and cleared her throat. "I'd love to but... I- I already have plans."

He raised an eyebrow. "A date?" The Chief—like Megan and, at times, himself—divulged very little on her private life. He based his forward assumption solely on her attire and vague response.

Kate laughed self-consciously and began shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Not... exactly." She could feel herself blushing. "I'm just having a drink or two with... Megan."

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. He, along with everyone else, had been noticing how close the two had become in recent weeks. But he _never_ would have expected them to socialize outside of work, let alone meet up for drinks. He was, in a sense, proud of Megan. Their budding friendship was proof of how far they'd come since their feuding days.

"That's great. I mean, totally unexpected, but great nonetheless."

"Yeah," Kate responded, beginning to wring her hands.

"Have fun then." And with that, he left.

"Fun," Kate repeated quietly. She leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. At the present time, and in her state of mind, her only idea of 'fun' consisted of numerous glasses of wine and a certain redhead in her arms wearing little to no clothing at all. The fantasy had been plaguing her thoughts all morning and showed no signs of ceasing—not that she wanted them to. The images her mind kept conjuring up were incredibly arousing and did nothing to lessen her desire for Megan. Warmth began spreading throughout her already tingling body. It forced Kate to open her eyes.

She glanced down at her watch.

Noon.

The two were set to meet at a bar not far from her apartment at 7:30.

_Coincidence_, she wondered, _or convenience?_

* * *

On his way to the elevator Peter peered toward Megan's office and noticed the lights were still on. She appear to be on the phone. As he came within earshot, he could clearly hear her conversation. By the loving tone she was employing, he assumed she was talking to either Lacey or Aiden. Although, the latter was an unlikely possibility given how Megan had not spoken of the English gardener in quite some time. He'd been meaning to ask about him but never found the time to do so.

Curious about the identity of the mystery caller, he stood just out of sight listening discreetly.

"It is not a date, Lace. It's just going to be me and Kate... No, he hasn't. I don't know when or if he'll be coming back any time soon... Yes, of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't' I be?... Alright, Lace, I will. Oh, and remember to monitor your blood sugar levels... I know it's a hassle but you're going to have to adjust, sweetie... Good. Now, have fun and make sure to call me in the morning when you're on your way home, okay?... Love you. Bye."

Peter smiled in the hall. He was still unaccustomed to this tender, less intimidating side of Megan Hunt—the side very few had encountered. He decided to wait a few seconds before announcing his presence.

"Are you heading out anytime soon? he asked as he leaned against the doorjamb. "Or are you pulling an all-nighter again?"

"Uh, I'll be leaving in a bit. I'm just finishing up the last of Casey's paperwork. I'll be releasing her body tomorrow."

Peter nodded. "Alright." He turned to leave but couldn't resist asking the question whose answer he already knew. "By the way, how's it going with you and Kate?"

Megan looked up from her computer and met his expectant and ever curious gaze. His eagerness for information on her personal life—which she fiercely protected and rarely talked about—was almost as transparent as the glass surrounding the building. Furrowing her brow and shrugging dismissively, she responded with a hint of annoyance, "Fine. Why?"

"I'm only asking because everyone kind of got the impression you two were at it again, though it's been a while." He paused for a reaction but was instead the recipient of an icy, blank stare from the redhead. "And I'm fairly certain Kate was avoiding you. She wasn't exactly being subtle about it."

Smiling, Megan scoffed and turned back to the monitor. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

Peter raised his eyebrows and chuckled at the response which, as usual, was dripping with sarcasm. He was often amused with her defensiveness toward questions or comments regarding her relationship with Kate. It had always struck him as unusual but, knowing Megan, not entirely surprising. Peter also took great pleasure in flustering the redhead; he'd worked with her long enough to know how far to push and what approach would grant him the answers he wanted.

"I wouldn't be much of an investigator if I hadn't picked up on it," he shot back. Suppressing a smile, Megan pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "I hear you're going out tonight."

"Ah, didn't know you liked to eavesdrop on my conversations too."

Peter raised his hands defensively. "Hey, Kate told me herself."

"Oh." Megan stood, placed Casey's files in her purse, and shut her computer off. "Well, yes, we are. It's not the first time."

"Hmm. You, Kate, _and_ alcohol?" he asked, mocking seriousness. "Should I be worried?"

She laughed, retrieved her jacket, and brushed past her partner. "No more than usual."

As he followed behind and they stepped into the elevator, Peter couldn't help thinking about Kate's hesitation toward revealing whom she'd be spending the evening with. Her immediate blushing and discomfort when she uttered Megan's name—it was all so peculiar. "Just do me a favor: try not to kill each other."

"Can't make any promises."

* * *

Kate walked into the bar and immediately took notice of the new decor the owner had recently adopted. She hadn't been there in there in quite some time.

Outdated prints that had once adorned the crimson and umber walls had been replaced with large abstract paintings created by a well-known local artist. A sleek, modern crystal chandelier provided muted lighting and gave the establishment that touch romance and elegance it had once lacked. Artificial votive candles were also placed in the center of every table and booth, allowing for a deeper sense of intimacy.

It was the perfect place for a date and Kate couldn't figure out what had possessed her to invite Megan there. For a second, she stood by the door debating whether or not she should text the redhead and tell her she had changed her mind, to meet her at their usual place. The point of the evening had been to teach herself how to suppress her lust for Megan, perhaps eliminate it, not fuel it! With such a romantic setting, though, controlling her urges was going to prove extremely difficult. But Kate was more than willing to accept the challenge.

Feeling her confidence somewhat returning, Kate smiled and took a deep breath. She removed her coat and scanned the room searching for a place to sit. Aside from a few patrons occupying the stools—mostly old, bald men in business suits—the bar was practically empty. She found it strangely comforting.

Her cellphone chimed.

_On my way,_ the message read.

_Great,_ she replied.

Kate made her way toward the back and took a seat in one of the more secluded booths in the bar. Its location offered a decent amount of privacy and comfort, along with a stunning view of the city's skyline.

"Good evening."

Kate turned and smiled at the young waiter. "Hi."

"May I get you a drink?"

"Uh, a glass- no. Make it two glasses of Rosé, please."

He nodded once, smiling politely, and left. Minutes later when he returned with the drinks and she thanked him, a familiar face standing by the entrance caught her attention. Her lips quirked into a smile as she stood, adjusting the dress she'd purposely chosen for the evening, and waved Megan over.

Kate inhaled deeply and muttered a simple, "Here we go."

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Temptation

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! This is a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

"Bennigan's. Nice place," Megan said as she approached Kate. "I always drive by after dropping Lacey off at her riding class, but until tonight I don't think I've ever noticed it."

"It's a hidden gem you might say."

"Impressive."

"Didn't discover it myself until about a year ago. Haven't been here in a while though. A lot has changed, beginning with the decór and bartender."

Megan nodded and couldn't help staring at Kate as she slid into the booth and crossed her long legs in a slow, almost provocative motion. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly. _Well, the night's off to a good start,_ she thought. The hem of the leather dress—which clung to every one of her curbs and accentuated her large endowments—slipped further up her thigh, exposing the silkiness of her skin. Kate was doing nothing to prevent it, Megan noticed, and it almost looked deliberate. She had no complaints though. It was quite a view.

Removing her jacket and taking a seat, the redhead raised her glass. She was eager to get their now weekly ritual of drinking and divulging intimate details underway.

Arching a brow as an unspoken "cheers", Kate clinked Megan's glass and took a sip. Though the women exchanged brief glances and the occasional grin, no words were spoken. The first few minutes were usually spent in silence, and in this case, contemplating the scenery and taking in the bar's decor. Megan's eyes, however, kept drifting back to the woman sitting in front of her. She kept wondering what could have caused the drastic change in her demeanor; what made her distance herself.

It had been a tense couple of days. But Kate seemed to have returned to her usual charming, confident self—with one notable exception. Megan kept seeing a longing, a burning intensity in the blonde's gaze and in her expressions. She first noticed it that morning in the elevator, then again in the break room, and continued to see it throughout the day. What Megan found unsettling, though, was that it stirred something within her, drew her in, enticed her, and the feeling only intensified when they were alone. At the time, she had simply dismissed it as relief, but now she wasn't as certain.

Feeling the burn of inspection, Kate turned and found Megan lost in thought. She put the already half-empty glass down and rested her dimpled chin on her palm. "Something on your mind?"

"I should ask you the same," Megan replied, raising her eyebrows for emphasis.

Kate sighed, seemingly frustrated. "Megan, I said I was fine." The redhead's eyes narrowed. She leaned back, folding her arms across her chest, and kept her gaze fixed on the blonde. Growing uncomfortable under Megan's scrutiny—something which never occurred until the damned dreams appeared—Kate looked away for a moment then turned back, resigned. She hated and, in a way, admired Megan's ability to disarm with a single look. "Alright, what do you want me to say?"

Megan shrugged. "Tell me what's been on your mind; what's been making you act so... unlike the Kate Murphy I've gotten to know better over the last couple weeks." She leaned forward, her expression and tone softening. "I've said this before, Kate—I'm here. You can talk to me."

Kate's lips curled into a faint smile. She cleared her throat and took a quick sip of wine. "I've been... having this... recurring dream." She briefly considered the option of coming clean and elaborating on her first sentence, but just as quickly decided against it. "Nothing nightmarish, depending how you interpret it, but it's been disrupting my sleeping patterns. I wake up feeling... frustrated the next morning, tired. That's all."

Megan's eyes widened and a smile broke, realization dawning in her delicate features. "Oh..."

"'Oh' what?" asked Kate, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. It was then that she realized her explanation had been worded poorly.

"This 'recurring dream'—it's sexual in nature, isn't it?"

_Busted,_ thought Kate. Her throat went dry and suddenly she couldn't finish her wine fast enough. "If it's all the same to you, Dr. Hunt, I'd rather not say."

"Ha, you don't have, Dr. Murphy." Kate rolled her eyes and signaled the waiter for two more glasses. "So, what does that have to do with your avoiding me all week? And, please, don't insult my intelligence by denying it."

"I wasn't planning to," Kate replied. "But, yes, you're right—I was avoiding you. I was on edge and in no mood to put up with your disobedience. Had I assisted you on the Hyndeman case, we would have inevitably gotten into some sort of an argument, which would have escalated to full out war."

"And you couldn't have told me _that_ instead of-" The waiter then chose that precise moment to deliver their second glass of Rosé. "Thank you." They waited until he was gone before continuing.

"I know, Megan. Like I said this morning, I acted immaturely. And, again, I apologize."

After a minute or two of silence, Megan shrugged one shoulder and offered a half-smile. She was satisfied with the blonde's explanation though not entirely convinced. Kate was still concealing the true reason for her behavior—she could sense it. For the moment though, it would have to suffice.

"Cheers," she eventually said. They lifted their glasses and clinked.

"Cheers."

* * *

When Megan offered to show Kate a video on her phone of Lacey's riding lesson, the blonde reluctantly accepted and slid down the booth. Though she felt more relaxed—evidently from the amount of alcohol they had consumed in the last forty-five minutes—her senses were no less overwhelmed by her proximity to Megan. Her palms were perspiring and her heart rate had accelerated considerably. _I'm too close,_ she thought, _too close._ But her body kept doing the exact opposite of what her brain was telling her NOT to do.

Kate scooted closer still.

"The other day Todd told me about Lacey's dilemma," Megan said. "She wants to continue her riding lessons and eventually compete. But then there's also her art." She brought up pictures of the girl's most recent painting. "She wants to pursue a career in it as well."

Having spent a number of years studying art and selling a few of her own pieces, Kate glanced over Lacey's work, impressed with her ability to capture movement so effortlessly with seemingly simple brush strokes. Not many artists were capable of achieving the effect. The girl was truly gifted. "I'm no expert on horseback riding—that's your domain—but I do know art and she definitely excels at it. But both are good career choices. I can see why she's struggling."

Megan turned to Kate. "And she's only thirteen. I told her she still has plenty of time to make up her mind. That in a few years she may not even want to pursue either. But you know how melodramatic teenagers tend to be."

"Ah, speaking from experience, I presume?" Kate asked, smirking.

Megan scoffed, elbowing the blonde's upper arm. Kate grunted then grimaced and started rubbing the affected area. "Oh, come on, Kate. I didn't hit you _that_ hard."

"Don't worry, you didn't," she answered reassuringly. "Last night I went to the gym and did a bit of Kickboxing. I do it everyone now and then, particularly when I'm stressed or-"

"Sexually frustrated," Megan supplied. "Yeah, that'll get rid of it." Kate pursed her lips and shot her an irritated glare. Megan tried not to laugh but when she noticed the blush gradually creeping up the blonde's neck and spreading onto her cheeks, she couldn't help herself. The redhead threw her head back and started laughing quietly but heartily. The alcohol coursing through her system may have been responsible for it, but Megan hadn't felt this exhilarated, this playful since their last evening out. She enjoyed teasing her superior almost as much as she enjoyed their near constant arguing.

Kate was still glaring at Megan and attempting, but failing miserably, to hold back her laughter when the bartender walked up to their booth and placed a pair of cocktails and a napkin on the table. "Compliments of the gentleman sitting at the bar," he said, gesturing in that direction. "I believe he's also written a message. Enjoy."

Megan and Kate exchanged puzzled glances then picked up the napkin and read the message.

_Would the two most beautiful women in the bar—possibly the city—like to join this wealthy and successful man for drinks at my place and... recreational activities?_

The redhead contorted her face in disgust at the stranger's forward and pathetic attempt at picking them up like a pair of cheap floozies. No doubt, he was planning to bed them in the same night and probably at the same time. Megan looked toward the bar. The man was winking and smiling suggestively as he tipped his glass and downed a cocktail similar to the ones that had been delivered to them. He appeared to be no younger than fifty, decent looking, and wearing black suede jacket. The helmet he fiddled with and the only motorcycle in the parking lot, which was evidently his, screamed nothing more than "midlife crisis".

Megan looked away and under her breath asked Kate, "Are you interested?"

"The man obviously has no respect for women and he refers to himself in the third person. So, no, I'm not interested. And to be perfectly honest, he's making me feel uncomfortable." She looked around the room meeting several lascivious grins from a group of men seated on the far side of the bar. "Ugh."

"Let's leave then," Megan simply stated. "Besides, I need to stretch and get some fresh air. I think the wine's gone to my head."

"Yeah, way ahead of you," Kate said. She signaled the waiter for the check and slid out of the booth to put her coat on. Megan did the same and within minutes they were making their way to the front door. But before exiting, Megan looked over her shoulder, and with a smug grin, winked at the men who throughout the evening kept ogling her and her gorgeous companion. They were envious of her—who wouldn't be?—and she couldn't help feeling a sense of pride when they walked out of the bar together.

* * *

8:23 p.m.

"Ah, that was... interesting," Megan said. Kate nodded in agreement.

Since both had arrived in a cab, the two women stood in the middle of the parking lot laughing at the ordeal they'd encountered back inside. It wasn't the first or even the second time either had been subjected to that kind of behavior from men, but it still caught them off-guard. They'd managed to deal with it as best they could and with a good sense of humor. Those types of situations usually called for it.

Once their laughter subsided, Megan and Kate began a leisurely stroll through the unusually quiet and deserted streets of Philadelphia. The sight was nothing new for a Friday evening when most people were out enjoying themselves or sitting at home resting after a hard day's work. Megan appreciated the serenity, the stillness of a city that hours prior had been bustling with commuters and pedestrians all striving for that one goal: reaching their destination.

Without noticing, the pair wandered into a park located up the road from the bar. No one was around, except for a few runners and an amorous couple barely hidden from view by the shadows of the surrounding trees. As they walked down the cycling path, out of habit, Kate looked to her left and spotted the high rise where she currently resided. She smiled for no specific reason.

They finally came to a stop and sat on a park bench.

Kate tipped her head back, taking a deep, cleansing breath, and closed her eyes. She began rolling her neck to relieve some of the tension. Aside from her feet and lower back, it was the only other part of her body that ached most at the end of the day and worsened as the week progressed. The circling motion elicited long, pleasurable moans that quickly caught Megan's attention. She turned and her lips quirked into a faint smile. The look of pure bliss on Kate's face and her rustled golden tresses only added to her allure. The redhead remained still, transfixed, and again wondered if she had deliberately made the provocative sounds.

As a way to distract and rid herself of the sudden urge to touch the blonde, Megan asked, "So what exactly happened to your arm?"

Kate opened her eyes. "You're full of all kinds of questions tonight, aren't you Dr. Hunt?" Megan cocked an eyebrow and remained silent, watching her expectantly. "My Kickboxing sessions usually last anywhere from thirty to forty-five minutes, depending how my body's feeling. Well, last night I, uh, got kind of carried away and pushed myself to go on for longer." She laughed lightly. "My instructor practically had to subdue me. And I still kept trying to persuade him to stay. But in the end he put his foot down and basically kicked me out."

"Hmm, must have been some dream then," Megan commented. A wry laugh was all Kate could manage. A cool breeze swept through the park causing the pair to shiver. Megan wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. "Aren't you cold?"

"Have you seen how I'm dressed?"

Megan flicked her brows and did a thorough appraisal of the blonde's sitting form. "Kind of hard not to notice." Kate sniffed a chuckle at the obvious compliment. Silence followed. "We should get going. It's getting colder."

Kate nodded. It was then that she considered inviting Megan over to her apartment. She'd been successful at suppressing her desire for the redhead—thus far—so what harm could a few hours alone do? It was still fairly early and they were both cold and tired. _No,_ she thought, _bad idea._

The pair rose from the bench and continued down the path until they exited the park. Noticing the café at the end of the street, Megan suggested they go inside and keep warm while they waited for her cab to arrive.

"Wait a minute." A thought suddenly occurred to Megan as she took a sip of hot tea. "How are _you_ getting home?"

"Walking," Kate responded matter-of-factly. Clearly outraged, the redhead's eyes widened as she set her cup down and shot her a disapproving glare. "What now?"

"You're kidding, right?" Kate shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no. Dr. Murphy, you are NOT walking home at this hour."

"Megan, I live less than a block aw-"

"You're sharing the cab with me."

By now, Kate thought it pointless to argue the matter with the determined redhead, especially when her safety and health was concerned. She'd learned that from her tireless efforts to save hers and thousands of other lives from the Marburg virus. Megan had become more protective of her, proving that the bond they'd forged during those few but crucial was stronger than either had anticipated. It amazed Kate and made her appreciate her undefinable—and clearly evolving—relationship with Megan.

"Fine," she conceded.

* * *

"Megan, this really isn't necessary," Kate insisted.

The redhead ignored her protest. When she stepped out of the cab and closed the door, she poked her head inside and said to the cab driver, "Can you wait a few minutes, please? I'll be right back."

"Your dime, lady."

Megan stepped onto the sidewalk and followed Kate around the corner to the entrance of her apartment building. Once at the door, the blonde turned on her heel and faced her, a questioning look on her face.

"What? I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. Geez!"

Kate rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly at her defensiveness. "Well, thanks—for the evening and... this."

Megan shrugged one shoulder. "You're my girlfriend. We have to take care of each other." She reached up and gently squeezed then massaged Kate's sore upper arm. "Put some ice on that before you go to bed."

Kate opened her mouth to respond but found herself at a loss for words. She swallowed hard and let out a slow, shaky breath. _Just pull away, Kate,_ she thought. But against her better judgement, she also reached up and placed her hand on top of Megan's. The ever present warmth between her legs instantly spread. Never had her body reacted so strongly to another person's touch or presence—a woman's, especially.

The redhead jerked her eyes upward, meeting the same intense gaze that had been mesmerizing her all day. Her piercing blue eyes had darkened, her pupils dilated. Again, it stirred something within her but instead of dismissing it, she wanted to explore it further.

Driven by curiosity—or something stronger, she suspected—Megan drew closer and began caressing the back of Kate's hand with her thumb. She shivered and wondered if the cold had anything to do with it. The sensations their joined hands created were pleasant, frightening even, electrifying yet familiar all at once.

They watched each other silently.

Kate squeezed Megan's hand and, without releasing it, lowered it from her arm. She took a step closer, another, until their bodies were less than a breath apart. With her free hand, she reached up and ran her fingers along her jawline. She could feel Megan's warm, hesitant breath on her cheeks. Her body also shook from anticipation. Kate's gaze shifted to the shorter woman's enticing lips.

"What's- what's happening here?" the redhead asked in a barely audible tone.

"I- I don't know anymore..." she dipped her head, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of Megan's trembling mouth. "... and I don't care." Kate cupped Megan's face and swiftly captured her lips in a mind-numbing, possessive kiss. Their tongues explored freely, desperately, battled each other fiercely then slowed down and caressed. They pulled back, only slightly and momentarily, to catch their breath. A mere second later, Megan grabbed hold of the front Kate's coat and pulled her closer still. She nipped at her lower lip, panting, teasing and realizing she wanted more. For once in her life, she'd let go of her inhibitions, her boundaries, and allowed herself to explore these strange emotions, feeling without having to over think.

Megan and Kate drew in for another kiss when an insistent car horn interrupted their course. They groaned, almost simultaneously.

The blonde laughed quietly and smoothed her hair back. "I think the driver's getting impatient," she whispered.

"I should be..." Megan moaned as she stopped and kissed the full, provocative lips. "...going." But neither budged and inch until the obnoxious horn went off again. "Ugh!" Megan reluctantly tore herself away from the warmth of Kate's body. She cleared her throat. "This is not over. But for now, good night, Dr. Murphy."

"Night, Dr. Hunt."

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Reflection

**A/N: This chapter gave me a bit of a hard time so I apologize if it isn't quite as satisfying as the previous ones. But I promise the good stuff is coming. Thanks as always for the reviews and your enthusiasm.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

One moment they were standing by the door, bidding each other farewell for the evening, and the next their lips were locked in a fervent, frenzied kiss that neither wanted to end. _It couldn't have happened any quicker,_ thought Megan. She eased into the cab, shut the door, and glanced toward the entrance of the apartment building before the cab pulled out of its parking spot. Kate had already gone inside. Letting out a breath, Megan settled back into her seat and started massaging her throbbing temples with the tips of her fingers. A subtle dizziness was beginning to set in. Whether the alcohol or shock of sharing a kiss with the blonde was to blame, she couldn't decide—nor did she care to. The answer was obvious.

Megan closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind wasted no time in recreating the passionate exchange.

The tension between them had been building for some time, she reflected, except neither chose to acknowledge it as a mutual attraction—by choice or for professional reasons, again, she didn't know. She and everyone in the city, it seemed, had assumed their constant bickering, arguments, and disagreements had been attributed to the head-on collision of their strong personalities. And to a degree, the assumption had been correct. Megan wasn't accustomed to being told what to do, obey rules that weren't her own. But when she lost it all and ended up at the Medical Examiner's Office, she quickly realized she'd met her match in Dr. Kate Murphy.

Looking back on the last couple days—weeks, even—Megan realized she had been thinking about the gorgeous blonde more than was appropriate for a friend to do. Yes, she had grown to care about her coworkers, particularly the ones she worked closest with—Peter, Ethan, Curtis—but with Kate it had always been different. And it wasn't until that night and the kiss that Megan finally understood what had set their relationship apart from the rest, why it could never be clearly defined. _What now?_ Megan wondered. And she suspected Kate was asking herself the same question. A lot had been left unsaid with her abrupt departure and for a fleeting second, Megan considered telling the driver to turn the car around and take her back to the blonde's apartment. Where that conversation may have led, was another unanswered question.

"You feeling okay back there?" the cab driver asked. He'd been watching Megan through the rear view mirror.

Megan's eyes snapped open at the sound of the guy's gravely voice. "Yeah, of course." She glanced out the window and frowned at the sight of familiar buildings—some less than ten minutes away from her place. _How long was I out?_ The trip home seemed to have taken a lot less time than she remembered.

"Just makin' sure," he said. "'Cause two days ago, this young guy hopped into my cab, lookin' like the picture of health when, for no apparent reason, he starts hyperventilatin' and passes out right there in the back seat. Damn near gave me a heart attack!" Megan watched him shake his full head of gray hair and clutch his chest. "By the time the paramedics got to him, he was already dead." He paused. "I tell ya, lady, I'm gettin' too old for this."

"Well, I can assure you, Mr.-"

"Ed Zamborzjqa."

"—Mr. Zamborzjqa, that aside from feeling a bit hungover, I am in perfect health. No need to worry." She flashed the old man a warm, reassuring smile.

"Thanks, lady."

Megan closed her eyes again but a chiming in her purse prevented her from slipping into another deep state of pensive relaxation. With a frustrated groan, she rummaged through her purse and fetched her cell phone. A picture message from Lacey had just arrived. Megan downloaded the attachment and chuckled at the humorous image her daughter had sent. Lacey stood next to her friend Morgan, each holding the remnants of a cupcake, and their faces covered in what she assumed was frosting.

_Having a blast!_ the message read. _Won't be home 'til after 9 a.m. Staying at Morgan's for breakfast. Hope you're having fun on your girls' night out with Kate. Love you!_

_9 a.m. Got it,_ Megan replied. _But I still want you to call me! Sleep well, baby. Love you too!_

The cab came to a stop.

"Here we are, lady."

Megan looked up. She was home. "Ah, thank you." She gathered her things, zipped up her jacket, and paid the fare. Before exiting though, she leaned forward and said, "I noticed you clutched your chest earlier. Now, was that just a figure of speech or has your heart been bothering you?" She liked the kind, old man. He reminded Megan of her grandfather.

He turned, squinted his eyes and cast her a suspicious glance. "You a doctor or somethin'?" She nodded. He relaxed, shook his head and waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, just a figure of speech. But it did scare the hell out of me. Thanks for asking though." He sighed ruefully. "When you get to be my age and get to meet as many people as I've met, well, you feel every loss—even if they're perfect strangers."

"I know how you feel." Though she never got the opportunity to personally know the victims while they were alive—except Dani—she got to learn about who they once were, how they will always be remembered and by whom. "Take care, Mr. Zamborzjqa, and have a good night."

Megan quickly made her way inside the building and stepped into the elevator where she promptly removed her shoes. Her feet ached, terribly, bringing to mind that memorable quote "Shoes are for fashion, not function". Clearly the person had never met women like her or Kate. In addition to seeking justice for the deceased, the two women obviously shared a passion for designer clothing, bags, accessories, but most noticeably, wearing stilettos. They were both on their feet most of the day. And regardless of the toll it often took on their bodies, not once had they heard the other complain. _Huh, yet another commonality,_ she mused.

Megan caught a glimpse of her reflection on the mirrored walls of the elevator. Her lipstick was smeared, her eyes were mildly bloodshot, and her expertly coiffed red tresses were slightly mussed—all clear signs of a time well spent. The biggest indicator of the evening's success, though, was the broad, irrepressible smile playing across her face. But the unexpected turn of events—admitting her attraction to Kate with a searing kiss—left her elated yet confused. Although she'd never been opposed to the idea, Megan had never considered a romantic relationship with another woman. She suspected the same about Kate, though little was known about her past.

The elevator dinged and as the doors curtained open, Megan gasped when she saw Aiden standing in the hall with a bouquet of roses in his arms. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her smile disappearing.

Taken aback by her lack of enthusiasm, Aiden said, "Uh, it's nice to see you too." He reached out, taking her hand, and pulled her toward him. Megan hesitated a moment—she felt self-conscious about her appearance—but eventually gave into the embrace. It really was nice to see him. But when he attempted to kiss her, she turned away, offering her cheek, and then wrapped her arms around his neck instead. With the back of her hand she wiped away the traces of smeared lipstick from her mouth.

"When did you get back?" she asked once they drew apart.

"About an hour ago. I- I didn't call or text because I wanted to surprise you." The only response he received was a silent "ah". Aiden leaned in to try for another kiss but, again, she dodged it. He remained still, confused, studying Megan through narrow eyes. Immediately he picked up on her discomfort, her uneasiness. Her embrace seemed forced and, despite making an effort to appear so, she didn't look at all thrilled to see him. "Is... something wrong, Megan?"

She scoffed and turned, reluctantly gesturing toward her apartment. "It's best we discuss this inside."

Not one to get easily discouraged, Aiden nodded and followed her inside. "I bought these on my way from the airport." He put the bouquet on the kitchen counter. "Blooms as large as these are rare for this time of the year. The cool weather..." He trailed off as Megan removed her jacket and left the room. She returned seconds later wearing slippers. "So what did you want to discuss?"

"Us." She approached him slowly. "Our relationship, or lack thereof, I should say."

* * *

Kate stood in the middle of the kitchen, barefoot, looking around her spacious apartment. _So empty,_ she thought.

The experience back at the bar had served to remind her of how difficult it was for successful, independent women like herself to find a suitable person to date, someone who wasn't threatened by her career or success. Though she'd never seen it as a priority, let alone a necessity, Kate realized that companionship did come with its fair share of benefits. Support in trying times being the most important benefit of all. She'd seen plenty of those, especially in the last couple months—getting demoted, nearly dying. Curiously, through both experiences Megan had been by her side. Soon after, Kate realized, her attraction to the redhead began to surface.

Taking small sips of the strong black coffee she'd brewed after arriving, Kate made her way into the dark living room. Clad in nothing but a green, silk camisole and panties, she shivered as she settled down on the sofa and reached to turn on a single lamp. She preferred to keep the room dimly lit. Without a blanket to keep herself warm, Kate brought her knees up to her chest—carefully so as not to spill any coffee on the furniture—and wrapped her arms around them. How she wished a certain redhead's arms could replace her own.

Earlier when they were standing by the entrance kissing, Kate had fought the urge to tell Megan to send the cab on its way and come upstairs with her to finish what they'd started. She probably would have accepted too, if the unyielding passion with which she reciprocated was any indication. Their actions may have been impulsive, perhaps even irresponsible but, at that point, both had ceased to care.

Kate closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, remembering the sensation of Megan's playful nipping of the sensitive flesh; the warmth of their joined bodies as she pulled them closer. Her body tingled. The kiss had done nothing more than fuel her need to touch the creamy, silky skin she'd only been able to caress in her dreams.

She put her coffee down on the side table by the lamp and stretched her long legs out. Kate reached for her phone. She wanted to call Megan, hear her voice, ask how she felt about what they'd done less than an hour ago, what it meant. Though a lot had already been answered, many more questions arose in her mind. Kate shoved them aside for the time being and, instead of calling, opted for a text message.

* * *

His eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?"

"I tried, Aiden, I really did. But this—the distance—is not going to work for me."

He lowered his head, almost in defeat, Megan noted.. "Megan, I-"

Her cell phone chimed. Megan glanced down and nearly smiled when she saw the blonde's name on the screen. _Kate,_ she thought. But now was not the time for answering messages.

"No, listen to me." Her voice quivered but maintained its determination. "I haven't seen or heard from you in over six weeks. I know it's been a while for me—being involved with someone—but last time I checked, that's not how a healthy relationship is supposed to function." She paused and in a calmer tone added, "I took a chance on us even though I was terrified. And for a time, yeah, it worked out but... then you left. I know it was for work, I understand that better than anyone, but... couldn't you have taken five minutes out of your 'schedule' to call or send me a text?" He kept his eyes downcast. "You can't expect me to wait around forever."

A deafening silence then followed.

Finally he spoke. "You've found someone in my absence?" It sounded more like a statement than a question to her ears.

She chanced a glance at the phone then looked back up at him. "I... I'm not sure... yet. But-"

He raised his hand. "No, it's fine, Megan. I get it." Aiden started toward the door, resigned. "Ironic. I was the one going on about making this work only if _you_ wanted it to work. I ended up being the one screwing everything up. I'm- I'm sorry, Megan." With that, he left.

Wiping away a few stray tears, Megan took a deep breath. She didn't feel quite as devastated as she'd expected. Perhaps there was something to be said for being apart for long periods of time. It made breaking up easier to do; less pain, less heartache. Megan walked to the counter, picked up the bouquet of roses, and put them in a vase. "Beautiful," she said quietly. Reaching for her phone, she smiled and replied to Kate's text.

_Hey._

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if their breakup made any sense but, as much as I like Aiden, I wanted to get him the hell out of the picture as soon as possible, lol. More KEGAN to come!**


	8. Lunch

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but on the bright side, this is kind of a long chapter. Thanks as always for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

While drifting in and out of consciousness, Megan heard the faint sound of her phone ringing and vibrating on the nightstand. She stirred, groaning and mumbling incoherently, and pulled the comforter over her head. _I should have set it on "Silent Mode",_ she thought. But after a few more seconds, the phone finally went still. Megan sighed contently, nestled into the pillow and drifted off to sleep again. Two minutes later it went off again. _Damn it!_ With great effort, she rolled to her side and stretched her arm out from under the covers, blindly reaching for the source of the infernal sound that was disturbing her deep slumber.

No luck.

She stretched further, locating every item on the nightstand except the one damned thing she needed. Growing frustrated, Megan moaned as she propped herself up on one elbow. Through blinding sunlight, messy red tresses, and blurry vision—she wasn't wearing contacts and her glasses weren't within reach—she reached for her phone and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened.

"Shit!" She had already missed a few messages and three calls—all from Lacey. Megan immediately answered. "Morning, Lace... Yeah, yeah, I'm home. Why wouldn't I be? I - I was just asleep and didn't hear it ringing... Yeah, it was kind of a late night... No, I do not have a hangover. Not much of one, anyway. Didn't even drink that much... Okay, great. And don't forget to thank her parents for letting you spend the night... I know, Lace, but it's common courtesy. Doesn't hurt to say it... Alright. I'll see you in a bit then. Bye."

Once she returned the phone to its place, Megan dropped back on the soft down pillow, yawned loudly and closed her eyes. "So tired..." she murmured against the fabric. Though usually an early riser, on Saturday mornings Megan allowed herself an extra hour or two of sleep. And after spending a better part of the night tossing and turning in bed, unable to sleep, clear her head, she need it more than ever.

The cause of her restlessness had not been her breakup with Aiden, though it was partly to blame. She felt a twinge of guilt for abruptly ending her relationship with one of the kindest, most patient guys she had ever met and dated. The man was every woman's dream. He put up with her hectic schedule, accepted her flaws, embraced her stubborn personality, and just wanted to be with her. But his lack of communication during his absence had completely disillusioned Megan. She needed a person whom she could rely on both emotionally, and when the time came, intimately, physically; someone who wasn't afraid of challenging—or sharing—her views, her intellect.

Someone like Kate.

Opening her eyes, Megan lifted her head off the pillow, reached for her phone, and started reading through her texts from the night before. There had been numerous and she chuckled at the randomness of their content. Some were perfectly chaste—the ones revolving around their evening and how much they'd enjoyed themselves—but others were more flirtatious.

At one point when they got around to talking about the kiss, Megan complimented Kate on the fullness of her lips, their taste. Kate didn't reply immediately, prompting the redhead to think she'd gone too far too soon. But after a few minutes, she returned the compliment, adding suggestively that the rest of her body was just as smooth; that she was welcome to find out for herself if she was skeptical. Kate's playful response—the first of many, many to follow—made it clear to Megan that she had veered their texting conversation in another, more enjoyable direction. Consequently, she ended up feeling just as aroused as she had after their kiss, making it nearly impossible to get to sleep.

"Ah, Kate," she whispered, smiling. Megan sat up, yawning again, louder and longer as she stretched and pulled herself out of bed. Lacey would be arriving soon.

* * *

After spending forty-five blissful minutes indulging in an early morning, lavender infused bath, Kate stepped out of the tub, toweled off, and, forgoing a robe, sauntered out of the bathroom completely naked. Luckily, she always kept the room warm. One of the advantages of living on her own, in a secure building, was possessing the freedom to do as she pleased, whenever she please and at any given time. Voyeurs lurking in the terrace were the least of her concerns but, as an added precaution, she had drawn the thick, burgundy shades of her bedroom windows prior to her bath. They granted Kate that extra bit of privacy she needed to continue her morning routine—which included applying lotion to every part of her body before getting dressed.

Kate's mind wandered, fantasized about Megan's touch as she spread the aromatic lotion on the sore arm she had massaged the night before. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, allowing her hand to travel lower, lower still, and letting the tip of her fingers brush the sensitive flesh of her already moistened center. She arched into them, threw her head back, shuddered, and closed her eyes. Kate could almost feel the redhead's other warm hand exploring and teasing, her lips and tongue tasting and biting. "If only you were here, Megan," she whispered huskily. Slowly opening her eyes and withdrawing her hand, Kate reluctantly eased out of her reverie. "Soon enough." She stood, practicing a series of breathing exercises and stretches before continuing to get ready.

Grabbing a brush, she ran it through her dampened hair and made her way into her walk-in closet. It was spacious—like the rest of the high-rise apartment. Shelves on two of its broad walls housed a countless number of shoes varying in styles, heights, and colors. It was quite a collection bordering on obsession, she often thought. Her dresses, skirts, trousers, blazers, blouses and other garments—all organized according to color—hung neatly on the multiple racks. Kate considered herself fortunate for being able to have what most women could only dream of.

"What to wear?" she mumbled. It was her day off, and with a number of errands to run—including a quick trip to the office to pick up some paperwork—she wanted to find something light and comfortable, casual yet stylish. "Ah, perfect." Out of a sea of designer labels, Kate pulled out a simple pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a sheer olive green tunic, and a cerulean blue cardigan. Black flats and an Hermes silk scarf completed the look. "Not bad," she said as she appraised her ensemble.

Kate had woken up feeling refreshed, well-rested, energized and the outfit succeeded at reflecting her mood. For the first time in over a week, she had finally gotten a decent night's sleep. Evidently, admitting her intense attraction to the redhead and kissing her passionately had put an end to the erotic dreams altogether. Though initially unpleasant—perhaps because she was in a deep state of denial—Kate had grown accustomed to them. They were definitely going to be missed. But as she had discovered last night, the real thing offered more pleasure than a mere fantasy. Thinking about it, even in passing, made her want it more.

And soon.

As Kate stepped out of her bedroom and into the living room to look for her car keys—she was notorious for misplacing them—she grabbed her phone and started typing.

_Lunch?_

* * *

Her phone vibrated in her purse. Without taking her eyes off the road, Megan reached inside and handed it to Lacey. She was sitting in the passenger seat, busy with her own phone.

"It's a text from... Kate." She turned to her mother. "Want me to read it?" Megan nodded, relieved that she had erased most, if not all, of the risqué texts they had sent last night. It was the kind of juvenile behavior she frowned upon but, because it had been Kate who initiated the exchange, Megan made a huge exception. Hypocritical? Perhaps. Convenient? Absolutely. "_Lunch_?" Lacey read, lowering her voice an octave or two to sound like the blonde.

Megan pursed her lips and shook her head, amused at her daughter's failed but admirable attempt at imitating her boss. "Anything else?"

"Nope. That's all she wrote." She looked up. "Should I reply or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Uh, no that's fine, Lace. We're less than a mile away. I'll do it then."

Lacey offered a single nod and put the phone inside the purse, curiously studying her mother's enigmatic smile. She'd seen it before but never after her dates with Aiden, which had been few. Lacey looked out the window for a minute before turning her attention back to Megan. "What did you guys do last night?" she inquired, genuinely interested.

"Uh, we had drinks at a bar, went to a park, took a walk, and enjoyed ourselves. Nothing big. Why?"

"Just curious," she said shrugging. As an afterthought she then added, "But that kind of explains it, I guess."

Megan furrowed her brow and pondered the cryptic response as she brought the car to a stop at a red light. She loosened her grip on the steering wheel and turned to face Lacey. "_'Explains'_ what exactly?"

The girl giggled at her mother's puzzled expression. "Your smile." Without saying another word, her eyes shifted down to look at her phone.

"What does that have to do with my going out with Kate?" Megan already knew the answer—had known for some time, just hadn't realized it sooner—but a part of her felt the need to hear it from her daughter's mouth. Her perspective was of great importance. Not so much for reassurance but for confirmation. "We've been out a couple of times."

"Well, she's your friend, isn't she?" Megan nodded slowly. "And that's what friends do: cheer each other up when one of them is bummed out—like you were, mom, over Aiden."

Megan scoffed and drove on as the light turned green. She steered the car around the corner and parked across the street from the stables where Lacey took her riding lessons. She could already see the other girls—friends of hers—crowding around the young instructor. As she shut the ignition off, Megan said, "I was not 'bummed' out." Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Lacey crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrows, casting the same skeptical glance she employed herself. No doubt, the girl was her daughter and had taken after her in more ways than one. "Okay, so maybe I was... a little bit."

"Has he called or... anything?"

"He showed up last night," she reluctantly admitted. Megan paused and sighed ruefully. "It's... over between us."

"Oh. Are you okay with it?"

"Yes." Megan took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie and pretend I'm not disappointed because I am. Aiden is a great guy, but from the beginning I knew this relationship wasn't going to work out so-"

"You decided to end it now before things got serious between you guys. You didn't want to hurt him later on."

Megan smiled at her wise-beyond-her-years daughter. "Yeah, exactly. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"You did the right thing, mom." Lacey reached for Megan's hand, smiling sympathetically. "I have to get going or I'll be late for my lesson." She grabbed her backpack from the back seat and opened the door. "Don't forget, Morgan and a bunch of us are going to the movies afterward and then to the mall." Lacey leaned forward and gave Megan a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home by dinnertime."

"See you later, baby. And be careful. I can't stress that enough."

"Okay mom. Bye!" Lacey stepped out of the car and closed the door. Megan watched her until she made it safely across the street and into the tiny building located next to the stables.

She looked at the time.

"11:19 a.m."

Reaching into her purse, Megan pulled out her phone. She felt a sudden rush of nerves, a fluttering in her stomach and chest as she began typing.

_Hey, lunch sounds great. Just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there shortly._

Kate's reply came quicker than she'd expected. _My place around noon sound okay, Dr. Hunt?_

Megan's lips quirked into a knowing smile.

_Sounds perfect, Dr. Murphy. See you soon._

* * *

Faint knocking on the door echoed through her apartment. She looked up, glancing at her watch, and put the finishing touches on the meal she'd prepared. Taking a quick sip of wine, Kate walked into the living room to retrieve her shoes and in the foyer mirror gave her reflection one last check. _Apron!_ She tried removing it but her sore arm prevented her from undoing the simple knot. _To hell with it._ She turned the doorknob and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

"Hey," Kate greeted, signaling for Megan to come inside. "Right on time."

"Aren't I always?" Megan said, winking as she brushed past the blonde.

Suppressing a laugh, Kate rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Not always." She closed the door and turned to find Megan standing next to the sofa in the living room, looking at the various frames hanging on the wall. The majority were treasured family photographs, many of which she had personally taken over the years. Kate came to stand beside the redhead and watched as her eyes landed on the smallest frame of the lot.

"How old were you in this one?" Megan asked gesturing.

"Eighteen," Kate replied. "My then-boyfriend snapped it while I was painting in my parents' backyard." She lowered her head, seemingly embarrassed, and laughed lightly. "I've got paint on my cheek, my tank top, my shorts. I look a mess, huh?"

Megan shook her head. "On the contrary, you look..." She turned back to the photograph, noting the subtle differences between the young lady sitting in the grass in the picture and the woman standing next to her. Kate's hair was definitely different; longer, a shade darker than she presently wore it, and she sported bangs that perfectly framed her stunning features, especially her eyes. Physically, though, she hadn't changed much. It was obvious, even then, that she had been blessed with an immaculate figure. "...gorgeous.

Kate sniffed a chuckled and found herself blushing. _That's a first._ "Thanks."

Megan turned back to face her and reached to gently squeeze her upper arm. "Still sore?"

"Less than yesterday, but I do need you to help me with this damn apron's knot. I don't know how—given my arm's limited mobility—but I must've tied it too tight. Since I can't reach far back enough to undo it, can you-" She tried turning around but Megan grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you," Megan whispered seductively against her lips. "Any objections to my method?"

The blonde smiled, shook her head. "None whatsoever." While Megan worked to loosen the knot, Kate brought her hands up to the sides of her face and drew her in for a tender kiss.

"All done."

They pulled apart only slightly to allow Kate to remove the apron. She tossed it on the sofa and captured Megan's lips again, this time kissing her hungrily until they ran out of breath. "Lunch is... ready," she said panting. "Aren't you hungry?"

Megan let out a low, throaty laugh. "What are we having?"

"Waldorf salad, watermelon gazpacho..." Kate's breathing hitched as Megan nibbled on her lower lip. The playful action sent a shiver down her spine and fueled her mounting and unbearable desire. "...accompanied by white Zinfandel."

"Has any of it been served?"

"Not yet but-" Kate's words were swallowed by Megan's mouth closing over hers. They moaned, their tongues frantically reaching, exploring, indulging. Her fingers dove into Megan's silky red locks and tipped her head back, changing the angle of the kiss. Their moaning intensified, became louder; their breathing quickened, became shallow.

Without breaking contact, Kate pulled them toward her bedroom. The two bumped into the wall of the short hallway and nearly knocked down a number of expensive decorative pieces. Neither seemed to care. Megan pinned Kate back up against the closed bedroom door. Her impatient hands wandered down the blonde's voluptuous body, yanked the tunic over her head, and threw it aside. She licked her lips, salivating at the sight of the ample breasts. Megan unclasped the front of the bra, shoving the straps down her arms. Kate quickly shook herself out of it. She dipped her head and sought the redhead's sensitive earlobe, nipping at it then whispering, "Bed."

Megan laughed seductively against her neck and mumbled, "Lead the way." As Kate opened the door and walked them backward toward the bed, Megan's eager mouth devoured one of the erect rosy nipples—her free hand kneading the other between two fingers. With matching urgency, Kate eased Megan's dress off her creamy shoulders; disposed of it and her bra, then let them fall back in a tangle of limbs. The redhead propped herself up for a second, panting, and reached down to unzip Kate's jeans. She quickly slid them down her long legs—along with her panties—committing to memory every texture, every curb. The vibrations of a low, appreciative moan traveling down her abdomen and the sensation of warm lips skimming over every bit of newly exposed skin made Kate shudder uncontrollably.

Pressing her face to her hipbone, Megan ran her hands down Kate's inner thighs, parted her legs, and dragged a finger along her glistening sex. Kate inhaled sharply and began squirming. Megan grasped her hips, steadying her, and parted her folds. Her tongue darted out, flattened it over her swollen clit, and then slowly wrapped her lips around it, sucking hard.

Kate arched, gripped the sheets. "Ahhh... Megan..." The redhead latched on again, this time plunging a pair of digits into her hot wetness. It elicited another sharp gasp from the blonde. Megan lifted her head rising over Kate, darkened green eyes locking with darkened blues. She lowered herself, kissed the full, blistered lips, began thrusting. Kate's hips jerked forward, impaling herself further into the slender digits. Her hand grasped Megan's wrist, encouraging her to move faster, reach deeper. She complied. Megan curled her fingers deep within her and nearly sent her over the edge. Yet somehow it was enough. Kate wanted to be driven to the brink of madness and take Megan with her.

"Wait," she panted and pulled Megan's slender fingers out of her throbbing sex. Wrapping her legs around the redhead's thighs, Kate propped herself up and rolled her over, reversing their positions. She was now on top but quickly pulled Megan into a seated position and interlocked their limbs, bringing their dripping wet centers together. The two began thrusting, grinding, rhythmically; the slipping and sliding of their engorged clits created a delicious, overwhelming friction. It bordered on torture. The best and most enjoyable kind of torture.

"Fuck," Megan gasped.

Their movements intensified, became erratic. It wouldn't be much longer for either of them. Feeling herself nearing her climax, Kate cupped a hand behind Megan's neck and brought her impossibly close, savaging her mouth and swallowing her incoherent words as, with another powerful undulation, the two came undone. They collapsed on opposite sides of the bed, untangling their limbs, working to get their breathing under control. After a few minutes, Kate crawled to Megan and straddled her legs.

"That was a hell of a lunch, Dr. Hunt," she said, lowering herself to nuzzle her neck, her ear.

"You're welcome, Dr. Murphy," she responded, smoothing her golden tresses back. They shared a quiet laugh and a tender, languid kiss. Megan's hands roamed Kate's bare back and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of her skin. _Lavender,_ she noted. "But let's just stay here a minute." Kate nodded and climbed off of her, pulling a sheet over their naked bodies. Megan repositioned herself on the bed, taking the gorgeous blonde in her arms. "And, yeah, you were right," she said.

"About what?"

"The rest of your body being just as smooth as you said."

Kate chuckled. "I know." She yawned and closed her eyes. Megan pecked her lips and drew her closer. The two soon drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, worn out by the most intense sexual encounter either had experienced in a long time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: I was hoping to complete this story before the new season premiered here in the U.S. but alas, I wasn't able to. One more chapter to go. I think. No, not really. More Kegan to come.**


	9. Dessert

**A/N: OMG! Kate and Megan had a moment in this week's episode (3x03). Was I the only one squealing like a little girl when it happened?! Ah!**

**Now that I got that out of my system, writer's block sucks so this is all I've been able to come up with. It's short, sweet, and to the point. Once again, I thank you for the reviews and follows. They're what's encouraged me to continue.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but the words written on this page.**

* * *

Megan walked into the bedroom carrying a heavy tray. Setting it down on the nightstand, she crawled to the middle of the bed where Kate, partially covered from the waist down, lay sleeping on her stomach. Her tresses, silky and golden, were fanned out across the pillow and caught the few rays of afternoon sun that spilled into the room giving them a glowing effect. It almost made her look ethereal. Gently sweeping them aside, Megan settled beside her and ran the backs of her fingers over her jawline, along her long, elegant neck, and down the sides of her perfectly sculpted body. Kate stirred, now fully aware of the redhead's touch, and moaned softly. Megan's mischievous smile grew as she began tracing circles on her exposed hip and thigh.

Though ticklish, Kate allowed the redhead's wandering fingers to continue their unpredictable course of exploration. A myriad of sensations engulfed her body as they came to a stop on her lower back, lingering there for a minute, maybe longer. Then with one swift motion, Megan yanked the sheet away. Kate shivered; not only from the chill that swept over her body but from the single digit slithering up her spine. It caressed her shoulders, teased her ear, and came to a stop at her lips.

Kate opened her eyes, kept them fastened on the expressive green orbs as she licked the length of the slender finger. "Mmm, watermelon," she murmured against it. "Like my soup. Have you been in my kitchen?"

"Why, yes I have. And I brought us both a little something." She gestured toward the nightstand.

Kate's eyes shifted to look over Megan's shoulder, spotting the tray with two salad dishes, two bowls of gazpacho, and a pair of wine glasses. Her mouth watered. As she sat up, she also noticed Megan was wearing her cardigan—and nothing else. Flicking a brow in approval, Kate grabbed the discarded sheet and wrapped it around her nude form. "Good. I'm starving," she said.

"Me too." Megan retrieved the tray and placed it on the bed. "All I had this morning was just a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast." She handed Kate a glass. They clinked and sipped. "So when you invited me to lunch—"

"Yes, that's what you came here for... but you know that's not what we ended up doing."

"And somehow I get the feeling that's exactly what you had in mind," Megan retorted, flashing that charming smile over the rim of the glass. "Because I'll admit, I did too."

"Well, I'm not one to leave things unfinished. Plus, I wanted you—have for some time—and when I want something, I get it." Kate took another sip of wine then added, "It was pretty... intense. Just how I like it."

"Again, you're welcome, Chief." Megan leaned forward and laid her lips on the blonde's in a soft, sumptuous kiss.

They ate quietly for the first few minutes, occasionally making provocative gestures or exchanging flirtatious glances and smiles. In-between sips of white Zinfandel, Kate noticed how relaxed Megan seemed with the arrangement—sitting in bed, both wearing next to nothing, sharing a meal. She had always admired her strength, determination and drive, but it was refreshing encountering this side of Megan. Kate had seen rare glimpses of it at the office and when they went out for drinks. This time, however, it appeared as if she had finally lowered the impenetrable walls she surrounded herself with.

Megan caught Kate watching her when she looked up searching for her napkin. She wiped her hands and asked, "Finding it difficult to tear your eyes away from me?"

_And the walls are back up again,_ thought Kate, amused. But she herself struggled with the same issue, particularly when she became intimately involved with someone and sensed the all-important connection.

"No more than usual," she responded. "Then again, you're barely wearing anything so it can't be helped. Deal with it."

Megan rolled her eyes then smiled and threw her napkin at Kate. More of that banter and playful teasing followed as the two women continued eating.

* * *

"I have to say, this was great," Megan said. She stopped by the door, holding the tray with their empty dishes and glasses, and added, "Who would've thought the glamorous Dr. Murphy was such a good cook?"

"I'm a woman of many talents."

"I've noticed," Megan replied as she disappeared into the hall. When she returned, she remained at the foot of the bed, one knee mounted on the mattress, checking her phone.

Reclining against the headboard, Kate appraised Megan's display of flawless natural beauty. Rebellious waves of red surrounded her freckled cheeks, caressed her naked rosy lips, cascaded delicately down her shoulders and back. The majority of the cardigan's buttons remained undone, revealing much of her porcelain skin, and its embroidered hemline barely concealed the intimate area she had yet to savor. A corner of her mouth tugged into a half smile as she freed herself of the sheet.

Megan watched in fascinated interest as Kate crawled toward her, hooked a finger inside the cardigan, and, with a simple flick of the thumb, undid the remaining buttons. She quickly disposed of it and laid a hand on her hip while the other teased a hardened nipple.

"Not a good fit, huh?" Megan asked.

Perfect fit," Kate replied. "But you look better without it." Her lips skimmed over Megan's chin and added a hint of teeth when she arched her neck, granting her full access. She bit, sucked and tasted the sensitive flesh just below her ear, then soothed it with the tip of her tongue. "So sweet," she murmured.

Regaining some of her diminishing composure, Megan asked, "Am I... mmm... supposed to be dessert now?"

"I suppose you are."

Kate yanked Megan against her and held a firm grasp on her hips as she fell backwards onto the bed. She tumbled over to roll the redhead beneath her, seized her wrists, and pinned her arms above her head. Kate looked down, meeting eyes darkened with arousal, and waited for words of hesitancy or protest. None came. She was instead greeted with a nod and an expression mirroring her own; hungry with raw lust. Megan was surrendering to her needs and to the woman whose very presence stirred more within her than any other person ever had.

Kate's mouth descended on her lips, ravaging them with desperation and urgency as she positioned herself between her thighs and started grinding their sopping wet centers together. Loud, throaty moans, elated whimpers, and sharp gasps cut through the silence, filling the spacious room and fueling their raging desire. A crimson flush colored Megan's pale skin as Kate slithered down her writhing body, captured a nipple between her teeth, pulled at it gently, then enveloped it with her full, warm lips. Megan arched, her entire body pulsating deliciously under the blonde's weight.

Kate slid further down, past her navel, reaching her already throbbing sex. It glistened with copious moisture and enticed her with its intoxicating, musky aroma. She smiled and listened as the redhead gasped, shuddered as her tongue darted out and started lapping at the all-too sensitive bundle of nerves. Megan closed her eyes, bowed up, and cried out in ecstasy as a pair of digits slipped into her hot, velvet center. Kate began thrusting, keeping pace with the redhead's rhythmic hip movements, while her lips and tongue worked furiously in tandem on her engorged clit. Then, without warning, she grasped Megan's legs, placed them over her shoulders, and added a third finger.

"Ahh, Kate!"

Megan's body trembled and she clung to that slippery line of control as the pressure became blissfully unbearable. The trio of digits slid in and out, faster now, curving then relaxing, bumping into that sweet spot and creating that silky friction that finally sent her over the edge. Her eyes slammed shut, her breathing caught in her throat, and her muscles went taut as the sweet rush of release spread pleasure like a warm pool.

Kate crawled back up and greedily kissed Megan as she wrapped her arms around her quivering form and rolled them both over onto their sides. They settled into the embrace and lay silent for a few minutes. Kate could hear and feel Megan's heart hammering in her chest, see the sheen of moisture on her flushed skin.

"You weren't kidding—" Megan laughed lightly as Kate rubbed her lips at the curb of her throat and worked her way up to her jaw. "—when you said you were a woman of many talents. I'm impressed... and very, very pleased."

"You should know by now I don't lie," Kate responded with a weak chuckle. "Well, unless it's necessary. But _never_ when it comes to divulging facts about myself."

"That's comforting," Megan said, lazily stroking her boss's golden mane. She was drained of energy—they both were—and it wasn't long before the pair succumbed to exhaustion and slipped into a deep slumber.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Approval

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and am still dealing with writer's block. It sucks people! Anyway, this is another short and sweet chapter with plenty of dialogue. As always, THANK YOU for your reviews and follows/favorites! They fuel my creativity.**

* * *

_I'm doing the walk of shame,_ Megan thought as she stepped out of the elevator and hurried down the hall. _It's been a while._ She took a minute to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress and run her fingers through her mussed hair. _Damn it! I should have set an alarm._

Bolting out of Kate's apartment shortly after waking up and realizing she'd overslept had left Megan with little time to get cleaned up. A quick shower and a change of outfit would have removed the prominent scents of sex, lavender, and the citrusy sweet fragrance of Kate's perfume from her body. But a light misting of her own perfume appeared to have masked the combination of odors. And with a bit of added makeup, at least now she looked somewhat put together. However, those who knew her well—like her daughter and mother—would probably disagree. _It'll have to do,_ she thought.

Although Megan was prepared to answer Lacey's questions concerning her absence and late arrival, she had a growing suspicion the girl already knew. She was smart and had shown how perceptive she truly was by pointing out her mother's smile and determining Kate was the reason behind it. The only flaw in her observation had been her interpretation of their relationship. From what Megan gathered, Lacey had assumed they were just good friends—she had no reason to believe otherwise—and, in a sense, they still were. Aside from sharing a mutual attraction for one another and passionately acting upon it by jumping into bed, nothing had changed. For the time being, at least. It was still too soon to tell.

Taking a deep breath, Megan let herself in and, after finding the living room and kitchen empty, made her way to Lacey's room. She knocked twice before entering. "Hey—" Lacey, clearly unaware of her presence, was sitting on the bed, her back turned to the door, listening to music and working on her latest project. To avoid scaring her, Megan approached slowly and tapped her on the shoulder. "Lace."

Startled, Lacey dropped her color palette and turned around, wide-eyed and breathless. "Mom!" She took off her headphones and threw a rag over the canvas. "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago." Megan took a seat on the edge of the bed, curiously eyeing the now concealed painting. "What about you?"

"Around five."

"You should have called or at least texted me."

Lacey rolled her eyes, sighed. "I'm thirteen, Mom, almost fourteen. It's not the first time I've been home alone. Besides, it's your day off."

"My day off from work, young lady. Not from being your mother."

"I know." Lacey turned to gather her brushes and mumbled, "But you could've called too, you know."

Megan crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

_And I'm in trouble!_ "N-nothing. I said I was sorry." She avoided her mother's incendiary glare and decided a change in subject would be the best course of action if she ever wanted to set foot outside of her room. "So tell me about your day. Did you end up having lunch with Kate?"

Megan softened her expression. "Yeah, I did. It-it was great."

Lacey nodded, again, studying the enigmatic smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Mentioning Kate seemed to have brought it forth once again, just as it had that morning in the car and, as she thought back, a few other times since the two women started going out after work. Lacey couldn't help wondering if it was mere coincidence or if there was more to that smile than met the eye. Even her closest of friends—Morgan, Betsy, and Sarah—never had that effect on her. For a moment she debated whether she should voice her thoughts and suspicions or keep them to herself a while longer. The signs were all there though. "Where'd you guys go?"

"Nowhere. She just invited me over to her place and we had... a nice lunch. Kate's a very good..." Megan paused, noticing the distinctive look of curiosity in the girl's eyes as they watched her intently. "What?"

Lacey shook her head. "Nothing. I can tell you really like her though."

"Well, I wouldn't have spent all day with her if I didn't. But it's not that I didn't like her before, Lace. We're colleagues and things at work are bound to—"

"No," Lacey interrupted. "I mean, I can tell you _like _her. Like, you know, have a crush on her or something."

Caught off guard, Megan's eyes widened and a deep blush colored her freckled cheeks. _So much for being prepared,_ she thought. "_'Crush'_ is... a bit of a strong word." The truth was, Megan wasn't entirely sure what she felt for the gorgeous blonde. "But, yes, there's definitely something between us. I'm not sure what that 'something' is yet, but I'm—we're—willing to explore it." A statement made all the more relevant by their afternoon in bed. "What do you think?"

Lacey shrugged, smiled. "Honestly, I think it's kind of weird." She watched as immediate confusion, combined with disappointment, swept across her mother's face. Lacey couldn't help but laugh. Megan had obviously misinterpreted her response as one of disapproval. "Oh, not because you and Kate are together—I think that's pretty awesome—but because less than a year ago she was dating dad and you guys weren't getting along. At all!"

Megan lowered her head and laughed uncomfortably. She hadn't given much thought to those awkward few months that had threatened to destroy their working relationship. It was still unclear to her why she'd struggled to accept Kate's romantic involvement wit Todd. Any residual feelings for that man—if they had ever existed in the first place—had long disappeared. They'd been divorced for, at that point, five years so jealousy had not played a role, neither had Kate. The woman had just been caught in the crossfire. The issue was solely with Todd, their failed union, and years of endless in and out of court battles; her own abundant failures, insecurities. She was troubled—still was—and that misplaced anger, resentment had been directed toward the people around her. Most noticeably, toward the one person who, from the beginning, had done nothing more than try to be a friend.

And a damn good one as well.

Megan sighed, reached out and smoothed Lacey's hair back—she'd gotten white paint on a few loose strands. That photograph of a young Kate came to mind. An involuntary smile split her face. "I won't lie. It's taken some work." Lacey scoffed. For someone so young and inexperienced, the girl possessed an uncanny ability to make her analyze aspects of her life. On most occasions, whether she wanted to or not. But it was actually quite therapeutic. "Okay, A LOT of work, mostly on my part, but we've come a long way since then. Sort of."

"Are you a couple now?" Lacey asked.

"Uh..." Megan was still processing everything that had transpired in the last twenty four hours. They'd shared a kiss last night, had sex for the first time that afternoon, enjoyed a hell of a meal, had sex again, and slept together for a couple of hours. Did the series of events automatically make them a couple? Hardly. But if they decided to continue what had started with a simple, albeit mind numbing, kiss, the conversation would eventually come up. Until then, Megan deemed discussing the topic unnecessary and premature. "No, but we'll see."

Lacey remained pensive for a few minutes, letting the newly acquired information sink in. Then her lips gradually curled into a wide grin. "Okay, but remember, you guys have my support either way. You more than anyone deserves to be happy, and if Kate does that for you, then I'm all for it."

Megan slid closer to her daughter, wrapped her arms around her smaller frame, and planted a noisy kiss on her forehead. "Love you!

"Mom!" Lacey exclaimed, feigning protest and attempting to free herself. But her mother's grip only tightened. Eventually, she gave up the struggle and descended into a fit of laughter. "Love you too."

"So what's this?" Megan asked moments later. She gestured toward the canvas.

"It's just something I've been working on for the last three hours," she said. "I kind of got the idea after you dropped me off at the stables this morning."

"May I see?" Megan had gotten a glimpse of it when she came into the room but had only been able to make out a feminine silhouette.

"I'm trying out a bunch of new techniques I learned in art class this week and kind of wanted to complete it before I showed it to anyone. But since you sort of inspired it, I guess..." Lacey trailed off as she grabbed the canvas, carefully removed the rag, and handed it to her mother.

Megan stared at the painting for a second, her jaw dropping slightly in awe. "You made this in just three hours?" Lacey nodded. "It's stunning!"

By employing a combination of representational and impressionistic styles of art, the girl had painted a young woman—based on her slippers, a ballerina—wearing a fitted tattered red dress, dancing dangerously close to the edge of a cliff. One false step could have easily sent her plummeting to her death yet her expression, partially obscured by her long, flowing strawberry blonde locks, remained serene, lost in thought. The subtle smile, reminiscent of the famed Mona Lisa smile, grazing her delicate ruby lips and a distorted background of high rise buildings added that extra bit of mystery to a painting already teeming with so many beautiful contradictions. It was unlike anything she had ever done.

"Thanks."

"How did I inspire it though?"

Lacey shrugged one shoulder. "You've always been a risk taker," she stated. "That's what I admire about you. But lately you've been taking chances that a lot of people would turn away from simply because they were too afraid to try. Aiden was one of those chances. It didn't work so you moved on. Now you're with... Kate." She pointed at the smile on the young woman's face and teasingly elbowed Megan. "I've been seeing that on your face for weeks, mom."

The redhead rolled her eyes but understanding also dawned on her features. "Ah, so the cliff represents risk; her dancing is joy; the distorted background is chaos; and the tattered red dress is..."

"I just thought it looked cool," she said giggling. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?! I love it!"

Lacey took the canvas from Megan, held it at arm's length in front of them, and gave it a thorough appraisal before setting it down on the bed. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm almost done with it but my eyes are tired."

"Time for a break then," Megan said. She stood and held her hand out. "Come on. I could go for a glass of Rosé."

"Can I have a sip?"

"Ask that again and you'll be without electronic devices until you turn—"

"I was kidding! I'll have juice then." She paused and sniffed the air around them. "Do you smell lavender?"

* * *

She padded barefoot out of the bathroom and looked down at her vibrating phone on her dresser. With a toothbrush in hand and a mouth full of foamy toothpaste, she answered, "Coul you old on a inute?"

_"Kate?" _Megan asked from the other end of the line. _"What are you—" _She heard the distinctive sound of running water in the background.

"Sorry about that," Kate said when she returned a minute later. "I was..."

_"Brushing that charming smile of yours,"_ she finished. _"Yeah, I could hear your gurgling all the way over here."_

Kate rolled her eyes and was glad the redhead wasn't able to see her blushing cheeks. It had been happening a lot lately. "Oh funny." She put the phone down, turned the speaker on, and continued moving around the room, getting ready for bed. "How'd it go with Lacey, by the way? I've never seen you bolt out of a room faster than you did today."

_"Great actually. She was busy painting when I got here." _Megan paused._ "She approves of you." _

Kate froze. "You told her?"

_"Didn't have to. She guessed." _Megan laughed quietly. _"Apparently my face betrayed me. I light up when I talk about you."_

"Doesn't everyone?" she joked. "So she's okay with it, huh?"

_"I think the correct term would be thrilled."_

"I'm glad." Kate grabbed her phone and climbed into bed. Without the redhead lying down beside her, holding her, keeping her warm, the night seemed unusually chilly. "How are _you_ doing?" she asked, lowering her voice to a more sensual tone.

_"Tired,"_ the redhead answered. It was well after midnight and had not expected the blonde to answer her call, but after everything that had happened between them, she felt the need to call and say goodnight, hear her voice again. Kate yawned on the other end. _"So are you."_

"It was a hell of a day and I haven't been sleeping well, anyway." Almost immediately, she regretted saying the latter.

_"Oh, that's right. Those mysterious erotic dreams have been keeping the good doctor awake. Hmm, I wonder who the star of your nocturnal fantasies is?"_

"Megan," Kate warned.

_"Me?"_ she asked, mocking seriousness.

"What?! No!" But her defensive reply may as well have been a confession. Nothing got past the redhead. She knew her too damn well. "Alright, fine. Yes. It was you. Can I go to sleep now?" On cue, Megan's throaty, sexy laughter came through the speaker. "What?"

_"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easily—no pun intended. You're going to tell me what happened in those dreams. Now, Dr. Murphy."_

Kate huffed, sank into the comforter, and closed her eyes, recalling some of the more vivid details of the numerous dreams. The warmth between her legs spread and, once again, wished Megan was there for an extensive reenactment. "Well, I was taking a shower..."

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Tease

**A/N: Yet another ridiculous delay! What's new? My apologies. I've already started the next chapter so no worries, people! FINAC has proven quite a challenge, but I'm trying. I hope this chapter makes sense. And yes, I am referring to _that_ movie, hehe.**

**As always, THANK YOU for the reviews, follows, and patience!**

* * *

"What time did dad say he was going to pick me up?"

"Well, his flight isn't scheduled to arrive until six," Megan replied taking a sip of tea. "So probably not until eight. Why?"

Lacey put her fork down, wiped her hands on her napkin. "I was thinking we could catch a matinee of that movie I was telling you about last night."

"The one about the vampire and the werewolf fighting over that moody girl's affection?" Lacey nodded enthusiastically.

Angsty, everlasting, immortal teenage love, she surmised, was the central theme of the film saga's latest installment—whose plot, like that of its predecessors was just as predictable. Much of its poorly written dialogue, delivered by the same group of young, attractive, inexperienced actors, was mundane and inconsistent at times. But none of that was relevant to its legions of fans. Obviously the filmmakers' main objective had been to appeal both visually and emotionally to their target demographic—teen girls, like her daughter, and young adults. The proof was in the story, the casting and picturesque, almost mythical setting.

"Sure," Megan responded as she signaled the waiter. She and Lacey were seated at a bistro in downtown Philly finishing brunch. It was an unusual occurrence, mostly because she rarely suggested it. But one glance at Lacey's plate told her the girl had definitely made the best of it. She'd ordered crepes, lathered in whipped cream, and a side of fruit. She on the other hand had ordered what Lacey often referred to as boring, healthy grownup food—an egg white omelet, wheat toast, and chamomile tea. "But I thought you were going to go with Morgan and the others."

Lacey shrugged. "I kind of want to see it with you. Is that okay?"

The last thing most girls her age wanted to do was hang out with their mothers, yet, here was Lacey proposing they do just that. _Another rare occurrence,_ thought Megan. "Of course," she said, smiling.

"Great! I already checked the show times." She grabbed her phone and as she thumbed through screen casually added, "You should invite Kate to come along."

Megan looked up, narrowing her eyes and studying the girl. "I thought—" The waiter then came up to their table and handed her the check. "Uh, thanks." Smiling, she handed him her credit card and waited until he was out of earshot before continuing. "I thought you wanted it to be just us."

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking about what you said last night. You know, about wanting to explore with Kate." Megan simply nodded, following along. "I mean, I know you guys aren't a couple or anything but it's just a movie, mom. Not a date."

The girl had a point, Megan admitted. Their socializing outside of work had, up until the previous day, been limited to a bar near the office. Also having dated Todd for several months, Kate had inevitably spent a great deal of time with Lacey. They'd gotten along well and Megan could tell the girl really looked up to her. So much so that, at one point, she felt threatened by that admiration. But that had been long ago. And although her definition of exploration differed greatly from Lacey's, perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to see where this sudden shift in their relationship would eventually lead.

The question now was, would Kate accept their invitation?

"Alright," Megan eventually answered. "But there's no guarantee she'll be able to join us." _Or even want to,_ she thought.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Lacey said before excusing herself for the washroom.

* * *

"Seriously, Kate, who the hell works out on a Sunday?"

Kate grunted as she bent forward and, along with her instructor, did a series of warming up and stretching exercises. "I do," she answered, patting him on the back. "Now, come on. I've stretched enough." Reaching into her gym bag to retrieve her gloves, Kate felt her phone vibrate in the side pocket and grabbed it. She grinned as soon as she saw the name on the screen. "Sean, I'll be back in a minute. I have to take this call."

He nodded. "Go ahead."

She stepped out into the hall and answered. "Good morning, Dr. Hunt."

_"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"_

"Fairly well, considering..." She cleared her throat. "...how incredibly late you kept me up last night."

_"Oh, please!"_ Megan scoffed. _"You were enjoying yourself. And it was a hell of a bedtime story for me as well."_

"Well, I'm glad someone else got as much pleasure out of it as I did." She laughed lightly, almost seductively, and bit her bottom lip. "It left me... a bit hot and bothered though; made me crave the real thing."

_"Ah, so let me guess—you're at a Kickboxing session right now."_

"I was about to start. My instructor's waiting for me."

_"Oh, well, I'll get right to it then."_ Megan paused for a second. _"Lacey and I are going to the movies this afternoon and she—we, actually—were wondering if... if you'd like to join us? If you're not busy, that is."_

"No, I'm free all day, but are you sure?" Kate asked. Cautiously, she added, "I don't... want to intrude."

_"You're not,"_ Megan assured. _"Besides, I...I want to see you."_

Kate sniffed a chuckle. "Don't you see enough of me at work already?"

_"Mmm, yes, but I guess it's not enough."_ She paused again. _"Apparently you're an essential part of my day, Dr. Murphy."_

Kate lips quirked into a subtle smile and suddenly felt her stomach and chest flutter. _The hell?_ she wondered. "Well, since you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

_"Fine. I'll text you later on to let you know the details."_

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

_"Oh, and one more thing,"_ Megan said. _"Try not to hurt yourself this time."_

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. "I won't. But, if I do you can always kiss it and make it feel better."

_"I'm fairly certain I'll be doing more than that,"_ Megan responded with that muffled, throaty laugh. _"Believe me."_

"I'll be looking forward to it then. Bye." Kate bit her bottom lip again. She took a minute to compose herself and wipe that giddy grin off her face before returning to her session.

Putting her gloves on, Kate made her way to the middle of the room, got into position, and waited for Sean's signal to begin. He nodded. Her gloved fists threw out the first of several consecutive blows, all of which he blocked effortlessly. She was swift and precise but his reflexes were sharp. Striking two more times, Kate retreated, locked her knee, then extended her long leg and kicked, hard. Sean winced slightly.

"Must have been some phone call," he said, as his padded palms absorbed the impact of yet another strong kick. She said nothing and continued to strike. "Meh, at least you're not trying to beat the living crap out of me like last time." She struck again. "On second thought..."

Kate smirked, recalling their previous session. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you."

"You don't know how grateful I am that you are!" he said sarcastically. "However, I'm the instructor here. We'll see who goes—" He stepped back purposely, chuckling when her fist missed his palm completely. "—easy on whom."

Kate scoffed and lunged forward.

Aside from the occasional mumbled expletive, caused by her growing frustration over his continuous and deliberate dodging of her fist, as always, they spoke very little throughout the forty five minute session. Only small talk or a few words of encouragement were exchanged in between rounds. Kate had preferred to focus solely on the strenuous workout, on placating the sexual thoughts, images, the redhead's words inadvertently planted in her head; on releasing all that excess energy she'd suddenly found her body engulfed in. Depleting every ounce of it wasn't her intention though. _I might need it later on_, she figured.

When the session ended, Kate took a seat on the bench, panting, and as she drank from her water bottle, wiped the sweat from her brow. She then looked over at Sean and said, "I told you I'd go easy on you."

"_Too_ easy," he said, heading for the door. "Now, I'm not saying I want the same aggressiveness from the other day—you damn near broke my wrist—but, aside from those first few strikes, you were pretty tame."

Kate laughed, standing and shouldering her bag. "I simply didn't want to burn myself out today." Joining him at the door she then added, "It _is_ Sunday, after all, and I've got things to do this afternoon."

"You're something else, Kate. If I were you I would've skipped the workout altogether."

"Luckily you're not me, Sean."

They exited, continuing their conversation down a long narrow corridor that led to the changing rooms. Bidding each other farewell, the two parted ways and, in desperate need of a shower, Kate headed inside and began peeling off her sweat soaked sports bra and shorts. She sighed appreciatively as a draft swept through the deserted room, instantly cooling down her overheated skin. Wrapped in nothing more than a towel, Kate had made it halfway to the shower area when she heard a muffled chime. She padded back to the bench where she'd left her gym bag and grabbed her phone. It was a text from Megan telling her to meet them at the Ritz East Cinema on South Second Street at 1:30 p.m. Kate glanced at the clock. She had plenty of time to go home and change into something more suitable and grab a bite to eat before she met up with them. But as she dropped her towel and stepped under the steady stream of cold water, Kate noticed that the fluttering in her chest had returned.

Either she was developing some sort of medical condition or she was excited to see the redhead.

_The latter_, she decided.

* * *

Megan couldn't suppress the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth when she saw Kate exiting her car. Sporting a fitted black suede jacket, ruffled top, jeans, and her signature tan stilettos, the blonde strutted across the parking lot toward the building, waving as she spotted them through the glass doors.

"She looks really pretty," Lacey commented, waving back. "You should meet her outside; let her know where we are. Or..." She looked up at her mother, nudging her playfully. "...you could just stay here and keep checking her out."

"I'm not checking..." Megan trailed off, casting a sideways glance at the giggling girl and finding it pointless to deny her shameless appraisal of the other woman. Who could resist, anyway? Deciding to follow her daughter's suggestion, Megan stepped out of the lobby just as Kate neared the entrance.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi!"

The two loosely wrapped their arms around each other for a quick, casual embrace.

"You look great," Megan said, sweeping her gaze up and down the blonde's spectacular body.

Kate found herself blushing once again. The redhead had a real talent for making her do that. "Thanks." She reached up, ran her fingers down along Megan's silk collar, and stopped when they reached the top button. Keeping her sparkling blues fastened with the redhead's curious greens, Kate popped it open without much effort and stroked the newly exposed skin with the tip of a finger. She then licked her lips provocatively and said, "So do you."

Megan shivered slightly, recalling the unbelievable sensations the single digit and those full lips had created in other, more sensitive areas of her body—one in particular. But then she noted the glint of mischief in the blonde's eyes as she withdrew her hand and nodded in understanding. Kate was teasing her, riling her up, but two could play that game. Megan took a step closer, leaned forward and pressed her lips to her cheek. "Don't start anything you're not going to finish," she warned, her voice low and husky.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Kate innocently. Smirking, she brushed past the redhead and reached for the door.

"Just so you know," Megan began, following behind. "Pay back's a bitch."

Kate looked over her shoulder and laughed. "We'll see."

Lacey couldn't help herself. As soon as the two women walked into the building, she greeted them with raised eyebrows and a suspicious, albeit, amused expression. She'd been watching the flirtatious exchange, wondering if her mother's claims of their not being a couple were actually true. Their blatant display of intimacy outside, along with Kate's subsequent blushing and constant clearing of her throat when they joined her in the lobby, certainly indicated otherwise—and more. Suddenly, Lacey didn't want to know. Some things were best left unsaid.

"The movie's about to start," she informed the pair. "We should head inside before all the good seats are taken."

Megan looked around the establishment. "Lace, the theater is practically empty."

"I know." She turned and started walking. "But I also don't want to miss the previews."

Kate turned to Megan and nodded in agreement. "They (are) the best part."

"Thank you! See, Kate gets it. Come on."

"Yeah, Megan. Come on."

Megan scoffed and shook her head in mock disbelief at the other woman's retreating form.

* * *

Thirty minutes into the movie, Megan crossed her legs and watched as Kate's hand snaked under the armrest and sought out her exposed knee. She smirked, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen, and began playing with the hem of her skirt, merely tracing the intricate design of its lace lining. Her fingers then started making their way under the material, inching it further up her thigh and causing an audible gasp to escape Megan's lips. She could've stopped her. The urge to turn and succumb to the woman's little game of temptation was becoming more and more difficult to repress, especially when she caressed her inner thigh, coming dangerously close to her warm center. As a means of distraction, Megan surveyed the theater instead, making sure no one could see their inappropriate behavior. She did, however, find the added element of danger quite appealing. Only a handful of people were in attendance, though, and the majority had, like Lacey, occupied the rows closest to the screen. They themselves were seated in the top row of the middle section—far enough away from prying eyes.

Steeling her features, Megan leaned over, brushing her blonde hair aside, and whispered in her ear, "As I said before, you're going to pay for this later on. Big time."

Kate ceased her movements for a second and turned to face the redhead. "Is that a promise?" She squeezed her thigh and leaned forward, capturing Megan's lips in a prolonged, sensuous kiss. When they parted, breathless, Kate withdrew her hand and turned back to the screen, attempting to concentrate on the film but finding it impossible to do so.

Megan's threat had planted all sorts of scenarios in her head and she couldn't help playing every one of them out in her mind.

To Be Continued...


	12. Cornered

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, and, above all, patience. Work and life tends to get in the way and prevents me from getting any writing done, so this is all I've managed. Thank you for sticking with this story, despite my constant delays.**

* * *

Kate made her way up and down the aisle of the art supply store, reminiscing about the many times she'd come to that very place in search of the elusive camel hair fan brush, portrait-sized canvas, or a new easel because, under mysterious circumstances, she'd broken the last one. Picking up a print of Vincent van Gogh's Starry Night, Kate sighed, wondering if she would ever find the time to reconnect with that once creative side of her. The artist in her lay dormant at the moment. But every once in a while, when her hands weren't tied up with paper work or staff meetings, she managed a quick pen sketch on a memo pad. It was never anything intricate; just random images that came to mind.

Kate had been passionate about art for as long as she could remember. She drew inspiration for her artwork from the many cities she'd lived in as a child, often musing to her brother that the constant changes in scenery, the people they'd encountered, and her experiences were undoubtedly the perks of being an army brat. As a teen, like Lacey, Kate, too, had given serious consideration to pursuing a career in the field. She certainly possessed the talent and determination to achieve a high level of success. Offers from several galleries started pouring in shortly after the family had settled in Philly and she had donated some of her pieces to local charities—most associated with her father's well-connected colleagues. She declined them all though, choosing instead to paint for pleasure, relaxation rather than for profit.

"Thinking of buying it?" asked Megan from behind.

Startled out of her thoughts, Kate turned around, nearly dropping the print. Luckily it wasn't encased in any kind of frame. "Uh, no," she replied, returning the print to the shelf. "No, I'm just browsing, though I must admit, it is beautiful."

"Hmm, I never would have pegged you for a van Gogh kind of a girl. Too messy—his technique, brush strokes, I mean. Then again..." Megan paused, narrowing her eyes and rubbing her chin in mock contemplation. "Yeah," she finally said. "I could see that; beauty and just the right amount of chaos coming together to create something as unique as, well, this." She was gesturing at the print but keeping her gaze fixed on the woman standing before her.

Catching the subtle compliment, Kate smiled and stepped forward, dipping her head to find an eager mouth awaiting hers. A thought then occurred and she reluctantly broke the heated kiss, asking, "Wait. Where's Lacey?"

"She's across the street having fro yo with one of her friends. I can't stand that word, by the way. Fro yo." Kate laughed. "They 'accidentally' ran into each other at the boutique after you left." Megan shrugged, bringing her hand up to the blonde's mouth and tracing the outline of her full lips with her index finger. "I told her to meet us at the restaurant down the street in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes, huh?" asked Kate, indulging in the simple yet erotic movements of the warm finger. Casting a precautionary sideways glance down the aisle, she captured the single digit between her lips and started sucking provocatively, closing her eyes and moaning with delight.

Megan tensed, exhaling sharply as the woman's tongue swirled around it, flicked then caressed, almost as if mimicking the motions she'd employed on her clit the day before. "Kate," she warned in a strained, barely audible tone. Whatever willpower remained within her was diminishing quickly. The fire Kate had kindled with that initial touch outside the theater was burning with wild abandon now. "Stop... or—"

"Or what?" asked Kate, releasing the finger and pressing a light kiss to the tip. She arched an eyebrow, almost challengingly, and watched as the redhead's pupils dilated to their widest capacity, darkening the normally sparkling greens. She was near and the breaking point and Kate couldn't help the sense of satisfaction that swept over her.

Megan opened her mouth to speak but closed it when something toward the end of the aisle caught her attention. A smile split her face, and placing her hands on the blonde's hips, said, "Perfect."

Kate frowned in confusion as Megan started walking her backward. Peeking over her shoulder, she chuckled, realizing she was being led to the infamous dark, shielded, secluded corner on the second floor of the store. No security cameras were in sight—at least none that that stood out, which was, perhaps, the point—and the manager, who was somewhere in the first floor keeping busy with a football game, had barely acknowledged her presence when she'd walked in. From prior experience, Kate had learned that it was the perfect spot to engage in the kind of activities a person could get arrested for if they got caught. Luckily she never did but there was always a first time for everything.

Dropping her purse on the floor, Megan pressed Kate flat against the cold brick wall, ripped her ruffled top open, sending a few of its buttons skittering on the floor, then pinned her in place with her body. "I... don't... make... empty... threats," she said, punctuating every word with a searing kiss. She extended the last one for a long as her lungs allowed, eventually parting when she began feeling lightheaded.

"Oh yeah?" Kate panted. "Prove—" Her breath caught in her throat as Megan's lips descended on her neck, nipping and sucking hungrily on that sensitive spot below her jaw line, then continued a downward trail to the tops of her breasts. Kate moaned, shuddered, then groaned in frustration as the redhead's pink tongue darted out but never made contact with her flushed skin.

Megan laughed, nuzzling her cleavage with her nose instead while a hand wandered down her front and unzipped her jeans. "Something wrong, Dr. Murphy?"

Kate gasped as Megan slipped her warm hand inside, between her thighs, and cupped her firmly. "Far... far... from it," she whimpered. Her breathing become shallow when Megan, after a few seconds of merciless teasing, finally eased the narrow strip of sheer fabric aside and plunged a pair of fingers into her moist center. She inhaled sharply, moaned louder, and arched her back as the overwhelming sensations coursed through her body with alarming intensity, nearly causing her knees to buckle.

"Ahhhh... Megan," Kate whispered huskily, slamming her eyes shut.

Spending a better part of the day teasing the hell out of the other woman with actions that had escalated from soft caresses to explicit remarks had done nothing to diminish her sexual desire. Megan's own struggle, along with her repeated threats, had fueled it; caused the fluttering in her chest to return with a vengeance, which then made her crave for the moment when she would finally retaliate, unleash all that pent up passion. And then she did, in the most unexpected of places. Plenty of opportunities had arisen at the theater during the film's showing and earlier at the boutique when the girl's attention had been diverted. But, at that point, Kate was past caring about the when and where.

"Fuck!" she cried out when the redhead curled and then twisted her fingers inside her.

Megan sniffed a chuckle. "He's going to hear you," she whispered hotly into the other woman's ear. "Unless you want him to know I'm—" She thrust harder, faster, reaching deeper as her thumb began a steady rub on the woman's hypersensitive clit. "—fucking you?"

Scoffing, Kate opened her eyes and leaned forward, capturing the redheads lips in a bruising, possessive kiss. Several breathless seconds later, when they parted, she managed a husky "Your idea" before her body tensed and her inner muscles fluttered with near debilitating intensity tightly around the slender fingers. To muffle her own cries of ecstasy, Kate slipped a hand behind Megan's neck and pulled her roughly toward her, kissing her senseless while she continued thrusting to prolong the pleasure.

"So... was that... 'payback'?" Kate asked minutes later when she regained her composure.

Megan pulled back and licked her fingers. "Hardly," she said. Retrieving her purse from the floor, she pecked the blonde on the lips and stepped out of the darkness into the aisle.

Kate lingered behind for a minute, looking down and appraising the damage Megan's impatient hands had inflicted upon her top. Missing buttons, small tears along the front, on the ruffles, from when it'd been ripped open, left her ample cleavage and bra partially exposed. Red lipstick on the now plunging neckline had also marred the once creamy color of the cotton fabric. In short, it was ruined. But since it had been under the best of circumstances, she wasn't too bothered by it. Zipping up her jacket would conceal the incriminating evidence of their very public and risky sexual encounter. Kate couldn't help laughing at the sheer insanity of it, though. Megan's aggressiveness, both professionally and intimately—the latter proving more enjoyable—never seized to amaze her. If this had, indeed, been only a glimpse of what was yet to come, she couldn't wait to see what else the redhead had in store.

* * *

"I'm curious." Kate rested her elbows on the table and her chin in her laced fingers. The two women were seated at the restaurant, waiting for the girl to arrive. "How many women have you been involved with?"

"None." The blonde quirked a skeptical eyebrow. Megan scoffed at the reaction her simple response had elicited. "I've found myself attracted to a few over the years but, until you, I'd never acted upon that attraction."

"Why not?"

Megan shrugged, leaned back on her chair, and mulled the question over in her head. _Why not?_ "I suppose it's because it was all very superficial. They were beautiful women and I was drawn to that beauty; nothing more. I never sensed a connection or even felt the desire to embark on any kind of relationship with them—platonic, romantic, or otherwise." She paused, a faint smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as Kate nodded in understanding. "And then I met you—the woman whose challenged me from the beginning and continues to do so to this day, which is just as infuriating as it is gratifying." The two women laughed quietly. "You're a strong, gorgeous, patient, intelligent woman, Kate Murphy; a true friend, above all. I respect all those qualities. They're some of the reasons why I'm... pursuing this."

Holding the redhead's gaze, Kate asked, "So, what exactly is _this_?" Her heart hammered in her chest—out of nerves or something more, she wasn't certain. But it seemed as if Megan had let her guard down. There was a vulnerability about her, in her eyes that Kate hadn't really seen since the day she'd been sitting next to her in that hospital bed.

Megan smiled, reached out and grabbed her hand. "This, I believe, is what people refer to as a romantic relationship. Ever heard of it? It's quite common."

Kate pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Funny."

"Hey guys!" Lacey pulled up a chair and noticed that the two women were holding hands. She felt a sense of pride for her earlier suggestion about inviting Kate to come along. They were a good pairing, and her mother had never looked as happy or as carefree as she did now. Smiling to herself, she decided not to bring attention to the sweet gesture and, instead, averted her eyes to retrieve her menu. "How'd it go at the art store?"

The two women exchanged knowing glances.

Kate cleared her throat. "Great. I used to go shopping there all the time when I was around your age."

"Do you still paint?"

"No, but I'd like to, if I ever find the time. I've seen some of your work though, and I've got to say, you're very talented."

"Thanks! Did mom show you my latest?"

"No, she hasn't."

"She inspired it."

Kate's eyebrows shot up and she turned to look at Megan. "Oh really?" The redhead shrugged and dipped her chin in confirmation.

"After dinner I could show you. If you'd like?"

"I do have a bottle of Rosé I'd like to pop open," Megan then added. "Would be nice to have someone to share it with for once, though I don't mind having it all to myself either."

"I'm sure you don't."

Lacey giggled. "Dad's going to pick me up in a couple of hours anyway, so you guys... can keep each other company."

Kate smiled. "I'd love to then."

"Awesome!"

"_Awesome _indeed," mumbled Megan, shooting Kate a flirty glance across the table, and eased her foot up her leg.

Kate looked up and winked before turning back to the girl and continuing with their conversation.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Indulgences

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews and support. I hope the length and _CONTENTS_ of this chapter makes up for the lack of updates ;) My apologies from any grammatical and punctuation errors. Some always slip through the cracks. Not cool. Also, what a bummer that BOP was cancelled. Hopefully it can be saved.**

* * *

Megan grabbed the opened bottle of Rosé from the kitchen counter and made her way to the living room, settling down next to Kate on the sofa and pouring them each a second glass of wine. Lacey, who was sitting on the chair, her feet comfortably tucked under her legs, explained to the blonde how certain aspects of her mother's life, personality traits, and recent behavior had been the inspiration for her latest project. Megan just sat back and listened, drinking and watching as a smirk grazed Kate's lips when the girl started talking about the now immortalized smile that never failed to appear after their outings. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, actually finding herself blushing and blaming the alcohol for her unusual physical response. Although they'd discussed the topic very briefly in their conversation the night before, something about Kate's learning more about it left Megan feeling slightly unsettled and embarrassed. She couldn't help wondering if it had anything to do with her fear of... what? Connecting with someone on a deeper, emotional level? Making herself vulnerable, susceptible to heartache?

Lacey's laughter snapped Megan out of her thoughts.

"Have you ever considered selling some of these?" asked Kate, gesturing toward the larger canvases on the floor. The one currently resting on her lap was no bigger than a manila envelope. _Perfectly sized for my office_, thought Kate. _Or apartment_.

"Not really," Lacey replied. With a shrug, she then added, "I don't think people would be interested in buying them anyway. I'm just a kid."

Kate's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, a kid with more talent than the so-called contemporary artists out there." She paused, holding the smaller painting out in front her. Once again, Kate studied the young woman at the center of the painting, admiring, almost envying her ability to remain calm amidst the chaos that surrounded her, the danger below. Lacey had done a remarkable job of capturing a depth of emotion that many artists twice her age continually strived for and, oftentimes, never achieved. "Believe me, I know plenty of people who would pay an obscene amount of money for a painting this visually stunning."

Lacey smiled, flattered by the woman's complimenting of her work. "Thanks."

"In fact," Kate continued. "I'd like to buy this one."

For a moment, all Lacey could do was stare wide-eyed at Kate, struggling to formulate even the simplest of responses. The idea of someone—anyone—wanting to purchase one of her paintings had rendered her speechless. "Are-are you serious?" she finally managed.

Kate chuckled, amused by the girl's stunned expression, and said, "Absolutely. Name your price." Determining a painting's monetary value was tricky. Kate herself didn't understand the process entirely but had confidence in the girl's ability to come up with a suitable amount. Time, effort, and media were three very important factors to consider.

"How about you set the price instead?" Lacey suggested, looking to her mother for approval then back at Kate.

"You _do_ know more about art than we do," added Megan.

"Deal," Kate said after careful consideration. She and Lacey shook hands to legitimize the sale. "I'll have a check ready for you by tomorrow."

"Great!" The girl bolted out of her seat. "Thank you so much, Kate! I can't wait to tell Morgan." Lacey grabbed her phone and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Within seconds, muffled squeals could be heard around the otherwise quiet apartment—some belonging to her, others belonging to her friends. The two women couldn't help laughing.

"Thanks," Megan said.

"For what?"

Megan scooted closer, leaning forward to give her a tender kiss. "For —" As if on cue, another giddy squeal emanated from the girl's room. "—_that_," she finished, chuckling. "I haven't seen her this excited since..." Megan trailed off, watching as Kate closed the remaining distance between them and, sliding a hand behind her neck, pulled her in for a longer, more demanding kiss. "Mm... behave, Dr. Murphy," Megan warned playfully as the blonde grabbed her legs and placed them on her lap. "At least until we're alo—" She gasped as Kate's free hand slipped under her skirt and up her thigh, cupping her buttock possessively then traveling lower and lower until, from behind, her fingertips brushed over the tender flesh of her center.

"Kate," she whimpered against the luscious full lips.

"Fine." Kate removed her hand slowly, adjusting the redhead's skirt, and wrapped her arms around the woman's tiny waist. "To be continued, Dr. Hunt."

Megan reached up and unzipped the blonde's jacket, pleased to find that underneath she wore nothing but a bra. She quirked an eyebrow, wondering if Kate had removed her blouse at the restaurant when she'd excused herself for the ladies' room or in her car sometime before she came up to her apartment. Whatever the case, her only regret was that she hadn't been there to assist, though if she had, they probably would've ended up doing a repeat performance of their earlier encounter. Not that she would've minded.

"Oh, it certainly will," Megan assured. "But first—" She pushed the intrusive fabric aside to free Kate's full breasts. "—I want a quick taste." She lowered her head and took a hardened nipple into her eager mouth; sucking and tasting, releasing it momentarily, capturing it again, then biting down hungrily.

Kate arched, letting out a breathy laugh as she tangled her fingers in the silky red tresses draped over her chest. "What happened to wanting to wait until we were alone?"

Megan chuckled and, kissing her way across the tops of the woman's breasts, mumbled, "Just hush and keep an eye on the door."

For several delicious moments, Kate allowed the redhead, and herself, to indulge in the simple yet incredibly arousing act. She stifled her moaning by biting the inside of her cheek and gripped the armrest as Megan's suckling intensified. Minutes later, when her lust had been temporarily sated, she pulled away and rose from the sofa, offering her another glass of wine—their third for the evening. Kate nodded, her throat feeling a bit dry, and followed Megan into the kitchen. They remained there, sipping from their glasses and conversing quietly until Lacey came out of her room, announcing that her father was on his way to pick her up.

It was just after eight forty-five when the doorbell rang and Megan went to answer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Megan waved a dismissive hand. "No problem."

"Lacey ready yet or is she going to make me wait like last—" Todd's brow furrowed in confusion as he spotted Kate, the last person he'd expect to see at his ex-wife's apartment, exiting the kitchen area. "Kate."

"Todd," Kate greeted. Though it'd been months since they'd last seen each other, the awkwardness of her ending their relationship still lingered. He looked tense and, as she came to stand next to Megan, suspicious. "How have you been?"

"Uh, good. Busy at the firm. How about you?"

"Never been better." A corner of her mouth tugged into a gentle smile as she darted a quick glance at Megan.

"That's... good." Todd couldn't help noticing how relaxed Kate looked at Megan's side—and vice versa. Lacey _had_ told him about their friendship, but he'd just assumed they were getting along better, that the girl had been exaggerating. Her presence there, the drink in her hand, and her casual attire—was she walking around barefoot?—stated otherwise. Apparently, the two had grown a lot closer than anyone familiar with their colorful history could've imagined.

"Ready!"

His eyes shifted to look over Megan's shoulder. "Hey kiddo! All set?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get going, then. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow."

Lacey's shoulders slumped dramatically. "I know, I know. See you next week, Mom." She gave her a quick hug then turned to Kate, surprising the woman by hugging her as well. "Thanks again for, you know."

"You're very welcome."

Todd just stood in the doorway, looking from the two women to the girl, his brow furrowing in confusion at the scene unfolding before him. The lawyer in him wanted to pry, ask them what exactly Lacey was thanking Kate for and why Megan was smiling the way she was. But he was just too tired. If the girl had any news to share—and by the looks of it, she did—she would probably tell him on the ride home.

"Nice seeing you again, Kate. Night, Megs."

"Don't stay up too late," Lacey whispered with a wink. She quickly turned, giggling at the glare her mother had rewarded her with, and hurried down the hall to catch up with her father.

Closing the door behind her, Megan shook her head in amusement and chuckled at Kate's attempt to conceal her blushing with her glass. "Embarrassed?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No." She turned away, downing the remaining contents of her drink, and made her way back to the kitchen.

Following behind, Megan's eyes drifted down to the blonde's spectacular rear end and lingered there for several moments, recalling the number of times its enticing flawlessness had distracted her from her work. She suspected as much from the men and, perhaps, some of the women at the ME's office. Kate's outfits, though appropriate for the workplace, revealed enough of her voluptuous figure to encourage one's mind to wander. And the jeans she presently wore were succeeding in doing just that.

Kate glanced over her shoulder as she placed their empty glasses in the sink and smirked when she saw the redhead standing by the counter, shamelessly ogling a specific part of her anatomy. She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest in feigned outrage. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Megan stepped closer, pulling Kate away from the sink and letting her hands roam freely across her hips to cup her buttocks. She gave them a firm squeeze then said, "Like the rest of you, it's irresistible."

Kate brought her lips to hover over the redhead's as she lowered the zipper of her jacket in one slow, tantalizing glide. She opened it and arched, lightly pressing her breasts to the other woman's chest. "So... where were we?"

Licking her own lips, Megan reached up and eased the jacket off her shoulders. "I believe I was..." She paused, trailing light kisses along Kate's jawline and down her elegant neck, stopping for a second to suck and nip at her pulse point, then continuing on her path until she reached her breasts. "...helping myself to these."

Kate moaned in anticipation as the redhead pressed her back against the edge of the sink, unclasped her bra and devoured first one puckered nipple then the other. "What-what is it with you and...ahh...pinning me against, well, anything?"

"I like seeing people of power squirming under my touch." To prove her point, Megan bit down harder on the nipple and pulled it between her teeth, chuckling as the blonde groaned pleasurably then let out a low laugh.

"People of power or just me because I'm your boss?"

Megan looked up, a sly smile grazing her features. "Just you. But, here, you're not my boss."

Kate scoffed and, hooking a finger under the redhead's chin, lifted her lightly freckled face to hers. "I'm barely your boss at work."

"Well, now that that's settled..." Megan wound her arms around the other woman's neck and brought their lips together for a languid, tender kiss. After a few seconds, she broke it off abruptly and leaned her forehead against Kate's, swallowing hard as an unexpected surge of emotions stirred within her. It frightened the hell out of her but she couldn't pinpoint the reason why; nor did she care to. _Not yet, anyway_, thought Megan. Pushing it all aside, she released a long shuddering breath and then crushed her mouth to the blonde's with bruising, unrestrained intensity.

Kate wrapped her arms tightly around Megan's waist, relishing in the warmth their joined bodies created but aching to feel her heated flesh against her own. Breaking the kiss, she tugged at the hem of the woman's blouse and, instead of working through every single one of its buttons, Kate only undid the first few then pulled it over her head. She disposed of her bra as well, leaving them both standing in the middle of the kitchen semi-nude. "Much better," Kate whispered before the redhead's eager lips reclaimed her own once again, her tongue slipping inside to probe and taste the deepest recesses of her mouth.

Megan's hands slid down the sides of the other woman's toned body, hooked her thumbs in her back pockets, and pulled her away from the sink. "Come," she mumbled, walking backward and leading them out of the kitchen.

"Ooh, already?" teased Kate. The redhead sniffed a chuckle but offered no further response. Instead, she buried her face in her neck and sucked firmly at the sensitive flesh as they spiraled into the bedroom. Kate moaned, loudly. A fresh jolt of arousal shot straight down to her center and, suddenly, what little clothing she still wore felt constrictive against her hypersensitive body.

When they tumbled onto the mattress, Kate straddled Megan's hips and unzipped her jeans, managing to slide them halfway down her hips before the redhead seized her wrists.

"Leave them on," she whispered. "For now."

Nodding once, Kate lowered herself onto the other woman's body and pressed their bare breasts together, both gasping at the sensations created by the joining of their nipples. To heighten the pleasure, Kate bent her head and began ravaging Megan's neck and shoulders, leaving a trail of red marks in her wake. She was filled with an almost primal need to taste every inch of this woman's body—something she hadn't experienced with any of her previous sexual partners. The faint "Oh, God!" that escaped Megan's lips when she wrapped her lips around a nipple and sucked it in between her teeth threatened to push Kate over the edge... and she hadn't even been touched yet.

Continuing on her downward trail, Kate lowered the zipper on the side of Megan's skirt and yanked it, along with her undergarments, down her undulating hips. Her mouth watered as she parted the silky legs and folds, slick with copious moisture, revealed themselves to her.

"Oh... GOD ..." Megan whimpered as the blonde, without warning, latched on to the engorged bundle of nerves and began sucking furiously. Kate moaned appreciatively, pressed her lips and chin fully against the sensitive flesh, adding that extra bit of pressure to her already throbbing sex. Megan tipped her head back, shuddered, arched, and felt her toes curl as the woman added a pair of digits to her deliciously tortuous ministrations. She started thrusting with abandon, causing her inner muscles to tighten to oblivion; then reached up, captured a pebbled nipple between two fingers and pinched, hard. Megan gripped at the duvet, crying out, "AHHH... GOD... KATE!"

Kate glanced up, watching Megan's chest rise and fall in shallow, almost labored gasps. She wanted to swallow every one of them, fill her lungs with her hot breath. Replacing her tongue with her thumb, Kate kissed and nipped her way up the redhead's writhing form and captured her lips. Immediately, slender fingers started digging into her shoulders, her back, her sides and she groaned, more out of pleasure than pain.

Megan broke the bruising kiss, panting, and asked, "You... like... that, don't... you?"

Kate quirked an eyebrow. "Do you—" She pulled her fingers almost all the way out of her pulsating center then pushed them back in quickly, firmly rubbing her clit with her palm. "—like _this_?" Megan cried out again and arched off the bed, her walls beginning to contract around the flexing fingers. "I'll take that as a yes." Kate repeated the action several more times until, finally, the redhead came part with a series of loud shuddering moans of pure, unrestrained ecstasy. Caressing the flushed freckled cheeks with her lips, she continued thrusting at a slower pace, smiling as Megan's rigid body started relaxing beneath her. Kate withdrew her soaked hands and brought it up to her mouth, licking every last drop of the others woman's essence off her fingers.

"That was... something else," Megan said as the blonde nuzzled her ear. Kate laughed lightly. Turning her lips into the blonde tresses, Megan closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo. _Cherry blossoms_, she mentally noted. Kate laughed again. "What?"

"You're smelling my hair," she replied and rolled over, taking Megan with her. The redhead ended up sprawled over her chest but the woman quickly propped herself up on one elbow. "Why?" Kate asked, wrapping her arms loosely around the slim waist.

Megan shrugged. "Curiosity."

Kate mouthed a simple "ah" as she snaked a hand up the redhead's back, slipped it behind her neck, tangling it in the messy red locks, and pulled her down for lazy kiss. "What I'm curious about..." she began. "...is why you wanted me to leave my pants on."

A mischievous smile pulled at the corners of Megan's lips. "I wanted the pleasure of taking them off myself..."

Kate pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, becoming suspicious of Megan's incomplete reply. That look in the darkening green eyes—she recognized it and it instantly sent a chill down her spine. "And...?" she asked.

"And..." Megan sat up, biting her lip as she grabbed hold of Kate's hips and flipped her onto her stomach. Her actions were met with a moan of approval from the other woman as she started sliding her jeans and sheer undergarment down her long, toned legs. Megan indulged herself in the view provided when Kate purposely arched her back and lifted her hips off the bed. She reached out and slipped a hand between the woman's thighs, stroking the sensitive flesh from behind. Her eyebrows shot up in approval at the amount of moisture she found there.

"Ooh, so wet," Megan purred and slipped the slick fingers into her mouth.

Teasing Kate's legs apart, Megan positioned herself between them and leaned forward, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist and pulling her further up off the bed until she was on all fours. She pressed the entire length of her upper body against the woman's back and kissed her way across the smooth shoulders. The nape of her neck was another sensitive spot Megan played close attention to. She bit down hungrily, pulled at the tender skin with her teeth, and then pressed light kisses to soothe the redness.

Kate's elated moans increased when the redhead's hand slid down her back, between their joined bodies, and dipped a questing finger in her folds, parting them slightly. The digit swirled around her engorged clit, teased her by pulling out when she rocked back; drove her mad. "Just fuck me already," she demanded, looking over her shoulder.

Megan quirked a brow, captured the corners of the woman's bruised lips with her own. "And let you off that easily after what you put me through today? I don't think so, Dr. Murphy." Her free hand slid up the woman's abdomen and cupped a breast, kneading it, flicking a hardened nipple, pinching it until she was crying out in pleasure.

Although she was tempted, Kate refrained from grabbing Megan's hand and guiding it down to where she needed it most to impale herself with the slender fingers. She undoubtedly possessed the strength to do so but, at that point, Kate had abandoned her desires for dominance and allowed the redhead to continue her merciless teasing of her breasts and warm center. How much of it she could—and would—endure was another matter. Treating Megan to the same delicious kind of torture had left her treading that slippery line of control. It wasn't going to take much to trigger her own release and she suspected the redhead was aware of that.

Kate glanced over her shoulder again. A glimpse of the familiar smug grin was all she caught before Megan finally plunged a pair of fingers into her throbbing sex and started thrusting. "GOD!" She threw her head back, covering the redhead's face with her golden mane; moaned louder when she sank her teeth into her shoulder, making her arch sharply and causing to elbows to give out.

Megan straightened, laying a hand on the small of the woman's back to support herself as she spread her legs further apart and slipped a third finger inside the velvety wetness. She could feel its walls tightening around the digits, adjusting to the welcomed addition. The blonde cried out in ecstasy; pushed back into her hand, recklessly, meeting her every thrust. In turn, Kate's grinding into her pelvis with her firm buttocks created such a myriad of pleasant sensations, an unbelievable friction, that Megan couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"Harder," panted Kate. "Faster." The redhead complied. Summoning what little strength remained in her, Kate propped herself up on her elbows and rocked back until her walls started contracting almost painfully around the trio of fingers. Her muscles went taut, her breathing became erratic, her heart hammered in her chest as Megan plunged into her one more time and sent her careening over the edge. Kate squeezed her eyes shut, gripped the edge of the mattress, and rode out the waves of the storm of blissful release. Spent, she fell limply onto the bed.

Megan extracted herself from between the blonde's legs and laid down beside her. She swept a few errant strands of wild blonde hair from her face and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "You do know you're sleeping over, right?"

Kate opened her eyes and lifted her head off the duvet. "Doesn't look like I have much choice," she answered, smiling. Rolling onto her side, she placed a hand on the redhead's hips and pulled her closer. Skimming her lips over flushed cheeks, Kate added, "Or you can kick me out."

Megan chuckled, pressed her forehead against the other woman's. "I could do that—probably should—but then what kind of a hostess would I be?"

"How kind of you then," Kate said. She tipped the redhead's chin up, gave her a languid kiss. "Now—" She slipped a knee between her thighs and started massaging the tender, and unsurprisingly, moistened warm flesh. "—how can I repay you for such kindness?"

"Mmm. I can think of a number of ways... but this is a good start."

* * *

The faint clicking of heels against hardwood floors eased Megan out of her deep slumber. She rolled over on her back, finding it, along with various other muscles in her, incredibly sore after the previous night's activities. A broad smile spread across her face as she recalled the vivid memories. Opening her eyes, Megan took a groggy glance at the clock on her night table and saw that it was only 5:45 a.m. She then turned her head and found the other side of the bed empty. Sitting up, she scanned the room for signs of the blonde.

"Good morning," Kate said as she walked into the room, fully clothed. Smiling, she sat on the edge of the bed and placed a quick kiss on the redhead's lips. "How'd you sleep?"

Megan sighed contently and laid back down on the bed, stretching lazily. "Great, though I'm a bit sore."

"Good." Kate climbed onto the bed and straddled the woman's hips, bending down to kiss her again, passionately this time. Quickly, it became heated and she had pulled away. "I wish I could stay and finish... this, but I have to go home and change."

"A shower would also help too," Megan playfully added. Kate chuckled, rolled her eyes. She pulled the blonde down again, sniffed and licked the corner of her full lips. "Geez, I can taste and smell myself all over you."

"All the more reason to hurry home then." She captured the redhead's lips one more time before she climbed off her and the bed. "I'll see you at the staff meeting."

"Alright. Bye." And she was gone.

For several minutes, Megan lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, recalling more of their night; the number of times she climaxed, the number of ways Kate pleasured her. The woman was good. No. Great. And it made Megan crave more. It also made her wonder what other hidden talents the woman possessed. Kate was a bit of a mystery; and one she couldn't wait to solve.

Rising, Megan reached into her closet for a robe and strode into the bathroom. Her eyes widened the second she stepped in front of the mirror and noticed the slight swelling and bruising in her lips. She touched them and realized they were also a bit tender.

"But, oh, so worth it," she mumbled to herself.

Keeping their hands off each other was difficult enough in the privacy of their perspectives homes—some public places, as well. It was going to be interesting to see how they were going to deal with that little detail at the office.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Monday

**A/N: Once again, I thank you all for the continued support, reviews, favorites and follows. I miss BOP already :(**

**Since it's been a while since I've updated this story, here's a very brief recap of the last chapter: paintings, wine, and SMUT... lots of Kegan smut. Enjoy this next short and sweet installment! I struggled with it so my apologies if it blows :)**

* * *

"Morning, kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Lacey took a seat on the counter and eyed the bowl of cereal her father had placed in front of her. She frowned. It was definitely not what he ordinarily served her on Monday mornings. "No chocolate chip and banana pancakes today?" she inquired. It was a tradition, of sorts; one they'd created years ago when she was younger.

"Tomorrow," he said, without further explanation. "I promise."

Lacey nodded and began to eat, satisfied with the compromise yet curious about the reasoning behind it. Minutes later, when Todd took a seat across from her and started rubbing his forehead, wincing, she got her answer.

"You okay, Dad?" she asked. He nodded, looking up from his laptop and offering a weak smile. However, one look at the dark circles under his eyes told Lacey that he was feeling anything _but_, so she pressed on. "Are you sure? You look kind of... sick."

"I'm all right. I just—" He paused to massage his temples this time. "—woke up with this... monstrosity of a headache."

"Mm, that sucks. Maybe you should skip work." Then after a moment, and with a sly smile, she added, "I could stay home from school and take care of you."

He laughed at the transparency of her suggestion. "Nice try but you're not skipping school on my account. Besides, it's not anything that a couple of painkillers won't take care of." Or so he hoped. Although tolerable, Todd was beginning to suspect that these constant, and at times, inconvenient headaches—triggered by stress—were actually migraines.

"Worth a shot," Lacey mumbled, defeated though not entirely disappointed. The only thing she truly despised about going to school on Mondays was the amount of homework teachers assigned their students. In Lacey's opinion, it was totally unfair.

"So why'd you go to bed so late last night?" Todd asked, veering from the topic to distract himself from the incessant throbbing in his temples.

"I wasn't tired. Like, at _all_," Lacey emphasized. On Sunday nights, she usually turned in at around ten. But the prospect of receiving a check for a painting most would have deemed worthless—both because she was just a child and because she wasn't a famous artist... yet—had left her feeling excited and restless. So much so that she'd neglected to share the good news with her father—who, unlike her, had looked extremely exhausted. Smiling broadly, Lacey figured now was as good a time as any to tell him. Hopefully, it would cheer him up. "But, guess what?"

"What?" He smiled at the girl's inability to contain her excitement. Todd wondered if it had anything to do with the scene he'd witnessed at Megan's apartment when Lacey had hugged Kate and thanked her.

Lacey grabbed her phone, brought up a picture of the painting, and then handed the device to her father. "I sold my first painting!" she beamed.

Todd's eyes jerked up to look at the girl. He should have congratulated her; should have praised her work—the painting was quite impressive and wasn't at all surprised that someone had wanted to acquire it. But he didn't. All Todd wanted was to confirm his suspicions, though the answer was pretty clear. "To whom?"

"Kate," Lacey replied. "After we got home from dinner—"

"Wait, wait. Kate had dinner with you and Megan?" It came out as more of a statement than a question.

Lacey frowned, thrown off by her father's interruption and odd expression. "Yeah," she answered slowly. "Before that we also went to the movies and then spent the rest of the afternoon shopping. Kate's a lot of fun, but then... you already knew that."

Todd nodded, following along but finding it difficult to believe that the two women had spent the entire day together. Last night, he'd seen just how close Megan and Kate had grown, but this was a bit much. _A movie, shopping, and dinner?_ he wondered, worsening the throbbing. Had he missed something? He and Megan had never done anything like that while they were still married—partly because she was never available. With Kate, only once, during a weekend getaway.

Lacey noticed the furrow of confusion deepening in her father's brow. Who could blame the guy? There was so much that he wasn't aware of... yet, but she wasn't about to tell him either. At least not until her mother told her otherwise. But Lacey was dying to tell someone about how well her plan had worked out; how she'd orchestrated their outing so that the two women could spend the entire day together. Her running into her friend at the boutique had been purely coincidental but proved convenient in that it granted the two women some much needed alone time. It may have only been thirty minutes but when she saw the smiles on their faces, the way they'd been holding hands at the restaurant and looked at each other throughout the meal, Lacey concluded that her mother and Kate had made the best of those thirty minutes. How the rest of their evening alone had gone, however, was something she had absolutely no interest in knowing.

"Anyway," she continued, "I showed her some of the paintings I have at mom's place and she really liked them, especially that one and offered to buy it from me."

She was an art lover, Todd remembered, so, again, he wasn't surprised. "How much is she paying you?"

Lacey shrugged. "I don't know yet. But mom and I decided to let her set the price since she knows more about this stuff."

"Makes sense."

"She said she would have the check ready by today. When I'll be getting my hands on it, is another story but I don't care. Mum'll keep it safe for me."

Todd took one more look at the picture of the painting. "It's really very good, Lace," he said, remembering that he had yet to compliment the girl's work. "And congratulations on your first sale."

"Thanks, Dad." Beaming, she took her phone back and continued eating.

Todd, however, was still processing everything he'd just been told. And it only succeeded in intensifying his headache.

* * *

"So, how'd it go with Kate on Friday?"

Megan looked down at her watch and shook her head in amusement. It had taken Peter all of two seconds to start delving into her personal life—their "thing" as he'd once labeled it. Standing, she brushed past her partner and casually replied, "Fine."

Chuckling, he followed her into the break room and said, "Well, considering you're both still in one piece, I'd say 'fine' is an understatement."

_Understatement, indeed,_ thought Megan, smiling inwardly. She turned to him, stirring her coffee, and narrowed her eyes at the ever-present knowing smile plastered across his face. He laughed at that; she grinned sarcastically. The man obviously enjoyed eliciting these kinds of reactions from her with his constant teasing about the state of hers and Kate's relationship. Why she allowed him to continue when it clearly annoyed the hell out of her, was something she often wondered. Although, secretly, she enjoyed it. This crazy dynamic of theirs had grown on Megan, served to lessen some of the pressure they were faced with on a daily basis. Looking down, she noticed a slip of paper in his hand and saw it as the perfect opportunity to veer the conversation away from their present topic. She was done divulging details—not that she'd revealed many... or any, actually. "Case?"

He chuckled again, catching the not-so-subtle hint, and nodded. "Yeah. A man killed downtown in a carjacking gone wrong."

"Alright," she said and poured the remaining contents of her cup down the drain. Megan rarely touched the stuff—black coffee—but having gotten little more than four hours of sleep, she definitely needed it to stay alert and replenish her depleting energy levels. _Oh, the consequences of overindulging,_ she mused.

As the two strode back into her office, a young man, whose face Megan did recognize, greeted them with an enthusiastic "Good morning" before he continued down the hall, greeting the rest of the staff in the same fashion.

"Who's that?" Megan asked, observing how, although unfamiliar, the guy's demeanor and personality resembled that of Ethan's; upbeat, eager to please, and judging by the way he stumbled over his feet, clumsy. Also, like the young Pathology fellow, he was slim, lanky, and aside from the full head of wild ginger locks, the two could've been twins... or at least siblings.

"That's the new guy—Elijah Saunders, I believe."

"Intern, fellow...?" Megan watched as he stopped by the receptionist's desk, turned and then waved when he spotted her. "Kiss ass?" she added.

Peter laughed, following her line of sight and quickly realizing why she'd referred to the young man as such. "Transpo, actually."

"What happened to Axl?"

"Fired. Apparently, his getting arrested early Saturday morning was the final straw."

"What'd he get arrested for?" Megan asked, intrigued.

"Driving below the speed limit," he replied, taking a seat. "He'd been partying and drinking heavily all night, and, instead of calling a cab like a good little boy, decided to chance it in his condition by doing fifteen in a thirty mile per hour zone."

"Ah."

The news wasn't entirely surprising to anyone; however, that he had lasted as long as he had, was. Although he performed his job as well as can be expected, the guy had a bit of reputation for letting loose on weekends and coming back to work on Monday mornings looking worse than the victims on Megan's autopsy table. Also, in the days prior to his arrest, Curtis had received a number of complaints about Axl's late arrivals to the crime scene—which was completely unacceptable in their line of work. Crucial evidence on the body could've been compromised by its exposure to the elements. Fortunately, nothing of the sort had occurred—thus far—but Kate didn't want to risk it _ever_ happening; nor did Curtis. As a result, the two had arrived at the conclusion that letting him go would be the best course of action. So, even if he hadn't gotten arrested, his days at the ME's office would've been numbered.

Megan gestured over her shoulder as she dug through her purse and asked, "And that's supposed to be his replacement?" Somehow, this Elijah Saunders character struck her as more of a lab technician or, again, like Ethan, a pathologist.

"Well, you never know, Megan," he said. "This one could be a keeper. Appearances _can_ be deceiving, after all."

She scoffed at the cliché remarks. "Oh, please. He won't last a week."

"Mmm, less if you don't go easy on him."

They turned and saw Kate standing by the door, looking like a vision in a knee-length, sleeveless, grey and black designer frock. It clung to her figure and accentuated every one of her flawless curves, more so than the dress she'd worn on Friday. _My God,_ thought Megan. An outfit like _that_ would surely distract her, and anyone with a pulse, from their work. Looking down at her black stilettos though, Megan couldn't help wondering how the statuesque woman had managed to slip into her office without the clicking of heels giving her away. It had been one of the first things she'd heard earlier that morning when she'd woken up. Was it possible that she had actually tiptoed inside?

Rising from the chair, Peter threw his hands up and, employing a playful tone, said, "Hey, don't look at me!" as he exited. When he turned back and saw the sharp glare Megan had leveled at him, Peter shrugged innocently and mouthed "what?" before disappearing down the hall.

"Heading out?" asked Kate.

"Yes." Megan walked around to the front of her desk and perched herself on it, adding, "I've got a body waiting for me downtown and you're kind of keeping me from it."

"Don't worry. This won't take long," Kate assured. "I'm needed in the lab. I just wanted to drop this off before you left." She closed the door and made her way toward the redhead, stopping less than a foot away in front of her. "As promised." She handed her a small envelope. "The check for Lacey's painting."

"Oh, thanks." Megan intentionally brushed her fingertips over the sensitive flesh of Kate's palm as she took the envelope and smiled when she heard an audible gasp escaping the full, sexy lips. Putting it in her purse for safekeeping, she then said, "It was a pleasure doing business, among _other_ things, with you, Dr. Murphy."

"You're welcome." Kate took half a step closer—a risky move for the Chief, considering the lack of privacy the glass walls provided—and bit her bottom lip, favoring the redhead with a smoldering look of desire. "If I get the chance, I'll probably be dropping by later today to pick it up and to have..." She arched an eyebrow provocatively. "...dinner."

By the way the blonde emphasized the word, Megan knew immediately that dinner would be the last thing on their minds by the end of the day. Already, she was battling an almost feral urge to rip that dress off the woman's body and see what little she was, or _wasn't_, wearing underneath. "Fine," she answered simply.

"Good." Kate smiled, relishing in the lustful way in which the redhead was regarding her. She couldn't have made her approval of her attire any clearer. And she hadn't even seen the best part yet. "I'll leave you to your work then."

As Kate turned to leave, Megan literally found herself doing a double take when she saw that the back of the deceptively simple, albeit tight, dress dipped low enough to reveal that the Chief was, indeed, not wearing a bra. She swallowed, her throat becoming dry and her fingers itching to touch the silky skin. Suddenly, the end of the day couldn't come fast enough.

"Nice," Megan said in a low, husky voice as Kate, before stepping out into the hall, glanced over her shoulder and winked. "Very nice."

Ethan, who'd been watching them from his desk, mouth agape, averted his eyes then looked into the eyepiece of the microscope as Kate walked past him. He waited until the clicking of heels had faded down the hall before looking up again. "Whew," he said under his breath. "That was... hot."

"What was 'hot'?"

Ethan turned around abruptly and saw Curtis standing behind him, a questioning look on face. He swallowed hard.

"Uh, n-nothing."

But what he'd just seen was far from being _nothing_. Unlike the week before when the tension between them had seemed downright antagonistic, they now looked more comfortable in each others presence. _Too_ comfortable it seemed. If he didn't know better—and what _did_ he know, really, about those two—Ethan could have sworn that the level of intimacy that Megan and Kate had just displayed indicated more than mere friendship. But that was impossible... or was it? The two women were extremely attractive and available so their getting romantically involved wasn't at all far fetched. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. They would make a good pairing.

Ethan stood and headed to the break room for a cold glass of water. He needed it. The images that had suddenly flooded his mind—most of the two women engaging in intimate activities—showed no signs of retreating any time soon. Hopefully, the next autopsy he and Megan were going to perform would make them go away because there was nothing more sobering than a dead body.

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Ed

**A/N: Thank you for sticking around, guys. Your reviews, follows, and all that good stuff really encourages me to continue. I've been busy and this horrible case of writer's block did not make things any easier.**

**One other thing: I'm no crime writer so these autopsy/crime scene portions will be brief. I hope they, along with the chapter itself, make sense, too: D As usual, forgive any grammatical or punctuation errors. I was up until four in the morning writing this.**

* * *

Megan pulled a pair of blue gloves out of her purse and bent slightly. "Oh no," she said when she peered into the yellow vehicle and saw the victim's face. "Ed?" Dried blood may have marred his kind features, colored his silvery mane, generously stained his clothing, but it was definitely him.

Bud, who was standing beside her, looked up from his notepad and frowned. "Do you know him?"

She reached out and turned the elderly gentleman's head the rest of the way toward her. "No. Not personally, at least. I just know his name. Ed Zamborzjqa, right?" Bud nodded. "He drove Kate and I home after..." Megan trailed off, realizing that the information she was about to divulge was completely irrelevant to the case, though she could tell she had piqued the detective's curiosity. Apparently, Peter wasn't the only one itching to find out what had happened that evening. "I met him Friday night and we had a short conversation on the ride home," Megan quickly finished.

"I see," he said then cleared his throat. "So, as you've stated, this is Ed Zamborzjqa, age 62. Philly native. Cab driver for the last 27 years." Bud looked down at his notepad for further details. "According to witnesses, our carjacker, Mr. Bicradi, came up to Ed and threatened to kill him with this—" CSU handed him an evidence bag which contained an old rusty pipe. "—if he didn't get out of the cab and hand over the keys."

"Which he didn't," Megan concluded as she began examining the deceased driver's external injuries. There were deep gashes on his scalp and temple, minor cuts on his face and neck, and a number of defensive wounds on his forearms. "He put up a fight though."

"The guy struck him a few times before Ed finally reacted and managed to hit the gas peddle."

"Unfortunately, it did him little good," Megan added, noting how the vehicle had ran over several lampposts before colliding with the side of the building, bringing it to a stop. It was clear that he had not been able to maneuver it away from the brick structure in time. But something wasn't adding up for Megan. "How fast was the car moving?"

"Uh, 15 MPH, maybe less."

Megan mulled the numbers over in her head and studied the amount of damage the car and the building had sustained. She quickly surmised that the impact itself could not have been powerful enough to kill the man. At most, it would have rendered him unconscious and broken several bones. However, the possibility of severe internal injuries could just as easily have been the cause of death.

"Is that significant?" asked Bud, breaking into the ME's thoughts.

"Could be."

Megan said nothing more and resumed her preliminary examination of the body, listening quietly as Bud, now joined by Sam, continued relaying information on the case. She looked up at Peter—who was busy snapping pictures of the crime scene and the victim—and caught the quizzical expression that crossed his face when he aimed the lens directly at Ed's hands. Megan watched as he put his camera down and lifted the limp arm, prying his hand open and revealing a silver frame no bigger than her own palm. _He must've been clutching it just before he died._ Grabbing it, she placed it in the evidence bag offered by her partner then took a second to look at the faces in the diminutive photograph.

They were his family—she could see the resemblance.

"Keep that safe," instructed Megan as the elderly gentleman's words echoed in her head.

_"When you get to be my age and get to meet as many people as I've met, well, you feel every loss—even if they're perfect strangers."_

And she certainly felt the loss of this particular stranger.

* * *

"Cause of death," Kate read as she reclined on her chair and skimmed through the M.E.'s report, "Myocardial Infarction."

"Yes, but look at what I found." Megan reached for the tablet, thumbed through the screen for a moment, and then returned it to Kate. "Aside from an irregular heartbeat, one of his arteries had a 97% blockage. So, even if getting startled today hadn't killed him—" Megan pointed to the image of Ed's still heart. "—_this_ would have sooner or later."

"I'm assuming he didn't know."

"No. He was only taking medication for Tachycardia, but he must have forgotten to take it today. We only found trace amounts of it in his blood work."

"Today of all days," Kate commented ruefully. "So, he was basically scared to death by the car jacker's assault." Megan dipped her chin. "Which clears him of murder chargers then," she continued. "But not manslaughter."

"Right, but with a good lawyer, he'll probably cut a deal, get off with a lesser charge and serve a shorter sentence."

"Perhaps," Kateconceded. "But I just spoke to the D.A. and he seems to think that with the two witnesses' testimony, plus an outstanding arrest warrant for a previous assault and battery charge, he's built a pretty strong case against Mr. Bricadi."

"Ah, first bit of good news I've heard concerning this case. What about his family? Did you get in touch with them?"

"Uh, yes, I did." Bud and Sam had been trying, without much success, to get in touch with the emergency contacts listed in his job application. It had also taken Kate a couple of hours and a few additional phone calls before someone finally answered. "His wife and daughter are on their way."

"Great. Let me know when they get here then."

Kate nodded and Megan, offering a nod of her own, headed out the door. When she heard an audible gasp and saw that the redhead had stopped abruptly, the Chief craned her neck to catch a glimpse of whom or what had intersected her path.

It was Todd.

Kate furrowed her brow, wondering what could have prompted his unusual visit. She watched as the two spoke outside her office for a moment before Megan began down the hall, apparently making her way to her office, with her—their—ex in tow. Immediately, Kate assumed that he had dropped by to pick up Lacey's check. If her reaction from the night before had been any indication, the girl was probably anxious about getting her hands on it. Who wouldn't be? She'd certainly been thrilled. But something about Todd's irritated expression told Kate otherwise. Fifteen minutes later, when the pair returned, her suspicions of this being anything _but_ a leisurely visit were confirmed.

Megan walked into her office and, after letting Todd inside, closed the door.

_It's going to be one of _those_ discussions_, thought Kate. "What's going on?" She inquired, rising from her chair and perching on the edge of her desk.

"This—" Todd held out a small envelope; the one that contained Lacey's check. "—is an excessive amount of money for a thirteen year old girl."

Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "For what she sold me, Todd, that is not excessive. I consulted with a friend of mine—an art dealer—and she appraised that painting for a third more than what I'm offering." She paused, catching Megan's surprised yet pleased reaction. For obvious reasons, such as the one standing before her, Kate had purposely left that part out when they had met up earlier that morning. "But, as you've said, Lacey _is_ only thirteen so I whittled it down to a more reasonable amount."

"Alright, that's very... responsible of you, but that's not my point," Todd insisted, rubbing his temple. That damned headache, although it had already disappeared, chose that precise moment to make a comeback.

"What exactly is your point, then?" Megan asked, growing annoyed. "Why are you overreacting? You already know I'm not going to give her the entire amount. Half of it is going into her trust fund and the other half will be added to her allowance."

"Megs, I'm not... overreacting. I just..." He trailed off, pacing the room for a moment and trying to figure out why he had indeed reacted so strongly. The two women were doing an excellent job of handling Lacey's first "sale". But perhaps what bothered him most was that they hadn't consulted him beforehand. After all, he was her father and, although he and Megan shared custody of the girl, he still considered himself to be her primary caregiver. That wasn't to say Megan had no right to make decisions for their daughter, but parenting required both parties' input. And at the moment, it seemed like Kate was the other party in this equation. It made him uneasy.

"Megan, Kate," he began, "All I'm saying is that—" He was then interrupted by light rapping on the door. Todd rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Excuse me." Kate signaled for the young woman to come inside.

"Mrs. Zamborzjqa and her daughter are waiting for you and Dr. Hunt in the conference room," she announced.

"Thanks. We'll be there in a minute." Kate waited until the receptionist had closed the door before she turned to Todd and Megan. She was about to speak when he raised a hand, halting her words.

"It's fine, Kate," he said, resigning himself to the fact that the two women had made valid points; that continuing with this argument was pointless and unproductive. "I have to get going as well. But, uh, thanks for... this."

"You're welcome. And thank Lacey for me, please."

"I will." Todd turned to Megan, mouthing "goodbye", and left.

_A complete waste of time,_ he thought as he headed toward the elevator. What exactly had he been expecting to achieve by practically barging into Kate's office and picking a fight over something that the two women had worked out in advance?

"This headache," he mumbled. It was obviously clouding his judgement. If only he hadn't forgotten to bring to those painkillers along.

Pressing for the elevator, Todd looked over his shoulder as he waited and saw Megan and Kate exiting her office. He watched as they headed down the hall and made their way into what he assumed was the conference room—the sign posted outside the room was hard to read from where he was standing. He could clearly see with whom they were meeting up with, though. _The advantage of glass walls._ What struck him as odd was how Megan had placed a delicate hand on the small of Kate's back when they took a seat. It was completely unnecessary, as far as he was concerned. Todd shook his head. He was probably just imagining things. But when he stepped into the elevator and looked back, he could've sworn he saw Kate reaching for Megan's hand under the table just.

"The hell?"

The doors curtained to a close before he could see anything more.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**A/N: I have absolutely no idea how/when I'm going to end this fic (the delays aren't helping, I know) so I'm open to any suggestions/ideas. If you want, leave them in your reviews (those of you that review) or look me up on Tumblr (joriakeganartslash).**_


End file.
